The Unexpected Rain on Sakura Blossoms
by Eithne19
Summary: Thor, the son of Lord Sesshomaru is very bored with palace life and often travels to escape it but on one of his journeys he happens upon the scent of a beautiful maiden he met when he was 10 yrs old and from there his life changes for the better and wors
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to a story called The Unexpected which can be found on under the penname Inuohfreak.

Chapter One

The wagon bounced up and down as it dropped into pot holes and drove over bumps in the dirt road and the occasional tree root. The trip was a long one, but well worth it. The driver looked behind him, at his most prized possession; the reason why he made the long journey from the east of Japan to the west. She was sleeping peacefully; surrounded by her belongings; all the things she cherished most.

He smiled; his perfect little angel. It didn't take long for her to fall in love with him; he had his charm and his looks. After a bit of courting and some gifts, he won the blessings of her father and her hand in marriage. He had waited until after they were married to tell her he was the son of a minor lord; he thought that if she knew ahead of time that she would have only married him for his money, but, when he told her she said she understood and didn't care if her were rich or not and he was happy about her answer.

Now he was on his way home with his new bride and he couldn't be happier.

She yawned and stretched as she sat up from her nap and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. They were still moving so that meant that they hadn't arrived at the village yet. She yawned again and crawled to the front of the wagon and peeked outside.

"We almost there?" She asked.

"Not yet Raine." He said. He again looked back to see her and she was just as beautiful as the day he met her almost three months prior; long ebony hair that flowed over her shoulders like black waterfalls cascading over a cliff, her grey eyes that reminded him of the clouds when they were pregnant with rain; her name sake and her trademark. Just like her grand-mother, her father always used to say.

"When will we get there? We've been travelling for almost five days." She whined.

"Soon love, soon." He said. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips; not a long passionate kiss, just a short one to remind her that she was his and that he loved her with every fibre of his being and every beat of his heart that she captured oh so easily.

Raine sat back in the wagon and sighed. She raised her left hand to her face and looked at the wedding band on her finger. She couldn't help thinking about what it symbolized; she had married him, he was her and she was his and they were to be together forever.

How did she get herself into this?

oOo

Thor, heir to the Western Throne, now one-hundred and eighty years old, was walking through one of the many forests in the Western Lands, on his way to only Kami knows where; he just needed to get away for he while; he was tired of being cooped up in the House of The Moon for long periods of time and often left for a few days or even weeks at time to escape the feeing of claustrophobia.

Thor was now as tall as his father; Lord Sesshomaru: Ruler of the Western Lands. His hair was tied in a thong and flowed to the back of his knees with the occasional gold or silver strand flying freely, he wore armour and clothing similar to his father's except his black where Sesshomaru's was yellow and red where his was blue, his haori and hakama were black and where Sesshomaru's had had red hexagons his were red and where the bottom of Sesshomaru's hakama seemed to be tucked into his boots, Thor's was loose and dragged against the ground and he preferred to be barefoot so he rarely wore boots since they were so uncomfortbale; the only time he didn't wear shoes was when he was travelling and on his wrist was the bracelet her wore since the day he was born; the amethysts were replaced with sapphires to complement his eyes.

He had walked for a good six hours now, heading east, and still he felt like he was too close to home. He was walking quite slow; he wanted to enjoy his time away from home, he was in no rush to go back; he was anxious to get further away. Thor dashed off through the forest, using his youkai speed, his stray hairs slapping his face. He took a deep breath and swore he smelled something on the air; it was a faint smell but then again he could have been imaging things.

Thor ignored it and continued running; with each step he got farther away from his home and the stronger the feeling of independence got and he couldn't be happier. He felt like he was breaking free of the chains of his obligation to these lands and it felt great. He took another breath and stopped dead in his tracks.

Why was it so familiar? Something about it made him relax a bit. He had smelt it before, but where? Why couldn't he remember? He raised his nose to the air and took in the scent again. It floated on the air and he couldn't help feeling he knew the person it came from; the ningen it came from. The only thing wrong with that was he only knew ningen and that was Rin and she died almost one-hundred years ago. So why did he know this female? It was all very frustrating so he gave up; it would come to him.

He continued running, no where in particular; he let his feet decide and the farther east he went the stronger the scent became and the more he felt like he should remember this person; he just couldn't shake the feeling, no matter how hard he tried. Why was it so strong? This feeling? Was there something about this person he was supposed to remember?

Then he heard it; loud and clear, emerging from the deepest parts of his mind; a melody. A song he had heard a long time ago and like the scent, he could not remember where he knew it from. His instincts told him to follow the scent but he just couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason; like he was shy or something and he had not clue why.

"Just forget it Thor." He said to himself, his smooth baritone voice that was almost and exact replica of Sesshoamru's, echoed through his head, replaying the advice.

He picked up the pace; the sooner he could get away from the scent the better. Thor really didn't have time to bother with such things; he was trying to relax, he didn't leave home to worry. he melody played over and over in his head. Who in Kami's name was this woman? Why in the hell was she torturing him with her beautiful, silky smooth voice and her lovely scent that reminded him of how his home when it rained and the tiny droplets of water hit the sakura blossoms.

Thor put on another burst of speed. He just had to shake the feeling. Why wouldn't it go away? The scent floated around him; diffused in the air and the wind carried it to his nose. He stopped breathing through his nose; maybe then he could get rid of the feeling.

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion; the scent hit him full force; he had found the source. He turned his body in the direction it came from and stopped. He stood there, considering whether or not he should follow it and within seconds he was speeding through the trees; fueled by animal instinct. Closer and closer, stronger and stronger. He had no control over his actions; he just felt like he had to find the female ningen that possessed such a beautiful voice and a relaxing scent.

He could find her; he would find her! She was the only thing of any great importance at the moment. Thor was then surprised when he thought; ' What should I say when I meet her? ' After a moment of shock, Thor skidded to a stop. Why did it matter what he said to her? Why was he even looking for her?

He stood there, amongst the trees; seemingly paralyzed; torn between turning back and continuing on. He took a deep breath and the scent tickled his nose. Slowly it grew fainter and fainter; she was going away, from him. Why did it feel like he was losing something he couldn't take back? Why did his chest ache when he thought he would never see her again? He he didn't even know her. He sighed, turned on his heels and left.

A/N: Some of the worlds like armour and travelling may look like they are spelled wrong to some people because I am using the U.K spelling of these words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He heard her song; the lovely melody that touched his very soul and warmed his heart, he could smell her scent that made him drowsy with desire. He had made up his mind; he was going to find her. He walked slowly through the forest; he was in no rush, she wasn't going anywhere; she was waiting for him. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and watched her; she was dancing, just like the first time he saw her, her feet were still silent as she landed.

He stepped into the clearing. She continued to dance; twirling and jumping and landing gracefully on her feet until her song was finished. She turned slowly towards him; her grey eyes fixed on his sapphire orbs. Her body was as god like as the first time he laid eyes on her. She cought him staring and blushed, holding down her head in a shy manner.

He chuckled and walked up to her. He held her chin between his thumb and his index finger and gently rose her face to his. Those beautiful grey eyes; so cold yet warm, dark yet light. He cupped her cheek, massaging it with his thumb; her skin was so smooth, so soft, just like he had always imagined. He ran his hand through her long, ebony locks, so silky and well cared for.

He looked down at her full, pink lips. This was his chance to prove to her how much he cared, how much he loved her, longed for her touch, needed her company. Now was his only chance; he had to take it. Maybe they had a future together, maybe they didn't, but there was always the possiblity that she loved him like he loved her. Perhaps she too was shy about her feelings and didn't know how to tell him, maybe, hopefully they could be together.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, the other hand in her hair . She gasped when he suddenly pulled her body to his and he was staring into her eyes. Her cheeks turned redder with shyness and nervousness. He slowly leaned down to meet her lips; not rushing anything; this moment was too perfect.

When their lips met Thor woke up.

oOo

They sat on the cushions in the middle of the room, surrounded by gifts from villagers and other minor lords. She sat with her back straight, he head high and he hands in her sleeves. Her hair was tied in elaborate loops with many colour full ornaments. Beside her Yosuke, her husband, wore a simple all navy kimono with his family crest on the left side of his chest, his blonder hair that stopped in the middle of his back was pulled back with a thong and his hands were also in his sleeves.

Raine looked at her husband. His brown eyes scanned her body and she pulled the pink kimono closer to her body; it was for fitting, with a flower pattern of yellow and baby blue lilies, it fell of her elegant shoulders and showed off her cleavage. She wasn't comfortable with it, but it pleased her husband so she wore it. He looked so royal and she was just the daughter of a village headman.

"Something wrong love?" Yosuke asked alittle worried. She had been staring at him for a while now and he thought he may have upset her in some way. He hoped she wasn't unhappy, they had just arrived last night. She was probably home sick.

"No, just thinking. Is all." She said calmly.

She looked away from him but she knew he was still staring. She had to act like an adult and suck up her sadness; she had not time for childish desires. No, the real world did not work that way. Sometimes you have to give up what your heart craves the most for what you have to do. For her, true love was just a fairy tale. She had a husband now and she had to please him and bear his children; it was her obligation, her destiny.

"Bring in the next villager." Yosuke said. The man waiting by the door bowed and walked over to the door, sliding it open. The light from the morning sun flooded the room and a cool breeze entered the room. A young woman walked in holding a tiny wooded box with many beautiful, intircate desings; diamonds and loops and other beautiful shapes.

The young woman got on her knees and bowed. "A gift from the Hisoka family." She said in a soft voice. She stragihtened up and opened the box; inside was a hair comb studded with diamonds and golden teeth. Raine almost gasped but remained silent and only smiled. "Arigato Hisoka." She said. She took the box from the girl and put it with her many gifts. The young woman bowed again and rose to her feet, leaving the room.

"Yosuke, I am feeling tired and would like to rest." Raine said.

He nodded. "I will join you. Takae, have the rest of the gifts stored here. We will return later to see what has been brought to us." He said. Takae, the man at the door, nodded.

Yosuke got up and stood infront of Raine, he held out his hand and she took it as he helped her rise from her seat on the floor. He kissed her hand and grinned. She only smiled. He led her hand to his side and wove his fingers between hers as he proceeded to leave the room. On their way to there room, Yosuke noticed that Raine had a far away look in her eyes. He wondered why she did that all the time. When they were dating she did it, when she walked down the aisle on their wedding day she did it and twice in ten minutes she did it. Maybe she was a daydreamer.

They reached their room and he opened the door for her. She stepped inside and he followed behind her, closing the door and locking it; they would need their privacy.

Raine carefully undid the many loops of her hair; pin after pin after pin; they all hurt, the next more than the last. Finally, the last pin. She took it out and her hair tumbled down her back. She felt strong, masculine arms wrap around her waist and she fought the urge to push him off. "Raine my love, it has been almost a week since we have been married and yet," he kissed her neck. She gasped. Her body was reacting to him in ways she never felt before; there was a yearning between her legs and she didn't know if she should like it or not; her neck burned where he kissed her and she couldn't help blushing. "I have not taken you to my bed." He said in a low voice.

Her eyes grew wide and her heart seemed to stop beating; she expected this to happen but she was in no way prepared for it. Her body tensed when she felt his hands moving along her body; one went to her breast, the other to her backside. 'HENTAI!' she screamed in her head. She was about to slap him in his face when she remembered he was her husband. Some wife she was, she forgot who he was.

"Onegai," she couldn't do it. How could she give her body to a man she didn't love. "I am not ready." She said.

He moved his hand inside her kimono and starts to rub her backside with his other arm. She felt dirty; like she was his whore or something. How could she let him? How could she consumate her marriage when she didn't even want to marry him in the first place?

"We are married are we not? In my book that means that you are ready." He said.

He moved his hands from her body and tugged at her kimono until it fell from her body. She tried her hardest to hide her body from him without him noticing but he did. He took off his clothing and stood naked behind her. She was hyperventalating, her arms crossed infront of her chest. 'Onegai, don't make ne do this.' She thought.

His hands were once again around her waist and she gasped when she felt it on her backside. By Kami she was scared! She started shaking. "Feel that?" He asked as he pulled her into him. He slowly turned her around and looked into her grey eyes. Now she could feel it somewhere else and she wasn't very comfortable with that fact.

He moved her hands from her chest and placed her hand on his...She tried to pull her hand away but he held on tight. "Don't be scared." He said. She couldn't breath. Was this real? Was he about to put her hand on an unmetionable part of his body? Was he...? She gasped. It was surpirsingly smooth; she had never touched one before and didn't know what to expect. She never saw one too. Raine's curiousity got the best of her and she looked down. Her eyes grew wide. She jerked her hand away. She stumbled and fell on her back and looked up at him.

Yosuke got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to her, lust evident in his eyes, until he was on top of her. He could see the shock and fear in her eyes. She looked so deliciously sexy. Her legs were closed and her knees were raised slightly. He placed his hands on her knees and tried to part them, but she refused to let him.

"Raine, open your legs." He said. She shook her head violently. "Don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you." She really didn't want to but she always wondered what it would feel like. Maybe she should let him. He was her husband and he did promise not to hurt her. She took a deep breath and parted her legs. He grinned and lowered himself on top of her and wrapped her legs around his back.

He cupped her cheek and looked lovingly in her eyes. Raine relaxed a bit and enjoyed the feeling of his thumb caressing her cheek. White hot pain shot through her body; pain like she'd never felt before and she found herself tilting back her head and screaming her heart out. She was in so much pain and her vision blurred for a while. What the hell just happened?

She had no time to ask questions as Yosuke started thrusting into her, his hands on her hips. Her body jerked forward and backward beneath him and she wrapped her arms around his back for added support. She could feel his stomach rubbing against hers as her body moved with his. Rained found herself panting as she became tired and started to sweat. The pain was suubsiding and she found that she was enoying this.

Yosuke was pleased to hear his wife moan. He had fantasies about her beneath him as he violated her young, virgin body very often and he had to agree that reality was better than fantasy. He too moaned his pleasure. "Mmm...harder." He heard her say. It seemed he had finally gotten her to relax. He pulled her hips closeer to his body as he went harder and alittle faster. More moans of pleasure came from his wife and he couldn't hep grinning.

Raine but her lip. She could feel it, deep within her. It would be powerful and take up most of her energy but it would be well worth it. She dug her nails into Yosuke's back and he hissed in pain. "Harder." They said in unison. He thrusted harder as she dug her nails deeper into his back. Soon it would arrive and she braced herself. "Y-," Should she even do that? It would be fitting but he was not tha man she loved. Oh to hell with it, she was enjoying herself. "YOSUKE!" She screamed as she came.

oOo

Thor sat in the tree where he had awaken sometime ago and he was still thinking about his dream. This ningen was so beautiful. Could she be...a...tennyo? This thought crossed his mind many times; only someone with such beauty could be classified as such. He knew her and still didn't know from where. Her scent and her voice felt so real that he secretly wished it wasn't a dream, but such things simply remained that way; just dreams.

He looked up to the sky and saw her face in the clouds. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air; her scent may no longer linger but it was clear in his mind, he listened to her voice and watched her dance as the dream came to him again. For now he would visit her in his dreams. He would meet her in the real world. Someday.

oOo

Yosuke stood panting on top of Raine. Both looked into each other's eyes and said nothing. She blinked as his sweat fell into her eye. Raine felt like something was wrong; shouldn't she love him now? Why did she still feel empty. So...very...

...empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to fantasise about his tennyo after all. Damnit! He should be able to control this sort of thing by now. At the moment he was battling a FEMALE cat youkai and this was bad since he was very aroused and she never let him forget it; her eyes often roamed to his protruding appendage and chuckle and the other bad thing; she was in heat!

He jumped at her and tried to get her with his claws, but she dodged the attack. Thor looked around for any sign of her; he could smell her but he couldn't see her. He felt a relaxing aura and soon became drowsy; she was using her femininity against him. Damnit!

She jumped out of a tree and landed behind him. She ran her finger down the part of his spine not covered with armor and he turned around; his eyelids hald closed. She wrapped his arms around his waist and she pressed her palms against his cool armor. She chuckled a bit; she could have him do whatever she wanted and right now only one thing was on her mind.

She leaned in and closed her eyes. Thor had to admit; he did want this, heck his body needed it, but it didn't feel right. After thinking about his tennyo so much it felt like he was betraying her; he just couldn't do it. He moved away from her just as their lips were about to meet. She pouted and crossed her arms in what she viewed as sexy manner. "You know you want it." She purred. He scoffed and turned on his heel before walking away.

He seriously needed and ice cold bath and started sniffing fror a river. That may have been the most embarrassing situation he was ever in; he had never been tempted my a female like, but the very fact that she was a cat youkai did give her an advantage. He found the river and walked towards it. His tennyo was the subject of his fantasies and he didn't mind that she was ningen.

He sighed when he reached the river. He rid himself of his clothes, armor and weapons and rested them neatly on a stone. Thor ignored the fact that the water was freezing cold, that was what he wanted, and walked deeper into the water until the water was to his thighs and sat down. He freed his hair and it draped gracefully over his shoulders.

Thor rested his head on a nearby stone and closed his eyes and thought of his tennyo. He felt her hands move up his thighs and move to his chest. She went between his legs and her nipples grazed his chest and her hands moved to his shoulders. Her lips met his and this time he didn't wake up so he deepen the kiss. This felt so real; his member was twitching to life. Could he want her so bad that his dreams started to feel like a virtual reality? It felt so real, especially her fang. Fang?

He opened his eyes and saw the cat youkai he was fighting. He pushed her off and wiped his mouth. "What the hell?" He asked shocked. It was her all along. Damn! She was so persistent.

"Oh you liked it and you didn't even stop me." She said.

He scoffed. "I didn't know it was you!" He said.

"Who were you expecting?" She asked.

'My tennyo.' He thought. He rose from the water and walked past her to his clothes. She followed him and put on her clothes as well.

"You didn't anwer my question." She said. Thor completely ignored her and walked away.

oOo

The shoji door slid open and a beautiful ebony haired and grey eyed maiden walked down the stone steps onto the dirt ground, her wooden slippers clicking with each step. She walked over to the garden and as she did , she had the feeling she was being followed; again. She sighed and turned around. "Please Ayumi, you do not have to follow me everywhere I go." She said.

The twenty-one year old woman, Ayumi, had been following Raine since the day she got there; whenever Raine wanted something, she was always there to fetch it. when Raine bathed she was always waiting with a towel and some clothes and whereever Raine went she followed and the only time Raine didn't see her was when she was with Yosuke. This following was getting quite annoying. "Gomen Raine-sama, but it is my duty to serve you." Ayumi said bowing.

"Well then I order you to go back inside and leave me alone for just a few minutes." Raine said. Ayumi bowed and went back in the house.

Raine sighed and shook her head; that Ayumi really was something. She walked further into the garden until she found a bench, which she sat on. She breathed in the scent of the many flowers that surrounded her; so relaxing, so lovely. Rained held down her head and stared at her hands in her lap. She missed her home and her family. She often wondered if she made the right choice when she married Yosuke and would always tell herself: 'It's not a matter of right or wrond; it's a matter of duty.'

Love. What did it really mean? For her it meant nothing. It was just an emotion and in the years to come she will grow to love her husband like she should. Hopefully. Why was it that she didn't love Yosuke when she gave up her virginity? Was that not how it worked? She shook the thoughts from her head, not wanting to confused herself any further. In all honesty she didn't have a clue what love was. She had never loved in her life.

Yes, she loved her family, she did love her husband, but not like a wife would. She had never experienced a couple's love and that was what her heart craved; someone to love and return her love, someone who would stop and start her heart at the same time, give her butterflies and sweaty palms and weak knees, someone to make her nervous and blush and laugh, someone who cared for her and those were not things she felt for her husband.

The bench creaked beside her as someone sat beside her. She looked up to stare into Yosuke's brown eyes; so much love in those brown depths, love for her and she couldn't help feeling guilty.

"Something wrong love?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just alittle home sick." She said. She felt his palm on her hand, so warm and smooth and his fingers wove between hers before he took the back of her hand to his lips and kissed.

"Come here." He said with his arms open. She leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around his back as she leaned into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder and he inturn wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair; they hugged.

"I love you." Yosuke said.

She hoped to death that he didn't hear her sudden intake of breath He loved her; this she always knew, but never heard him say it until that moment. Well she couldn't just say silent; she had to say something.

"I-," No; she couldn't say it; she could not tell him she loved him because it was a lie and she knew that her love was not meant for him, but for someone else. "Me too." She said. That was alot more appropriate

oOo

The setting sun shone against his silver and gold hair, making him look like a god as his hair blew about behind him in the cool wind. He was thinking of her again and not in an erotic way, but trying to figure out who in Kami's name this tennyo could be and where he had seen her before.

That voice, that scent, they were a part of his past that he had forgotten and he felt like he betrayed her by not remembering her. What were these feelings that arose from the moment he smelled her? The shyness, the dreams, not being able to stop thinking about her. Why was all of this happening? Was there some deep philosophical meaning?

"I could really use your council right now okaasan." He said to himself.

He caught the scent of a wild boar and followed it. He had not eaten in a while and the smell of prey made him hungry. The pig was standing infront of him, staring him down as if saying 'You wanna eat me, you gotta fight me for that pivilege.' The wild boar roared and raced towards him. Thor stood stalk still and waited for it to get close enough to him. His claws extended and his hand was engulfed in a blue flame. The wild boar jumped and Thor raised his hand to it's neck tearing through flesh, veins, blood capilaries and bone. His hand fell to his side after he flicked every last drop of blood off his claws and the decapitated boar fell dead.

Thor grabbed it's tail and dragged it behind so he could look for a place to set up camp and clean it. Tonight this would be his dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was a test of strength; who could push away whom. Sweat dripped off his blonde brow and slid down his masculine face to drip off his chin and meet its end on the dojo floor. He pushed harder; increasing the pressure and hoping that the sword would slip from his opponents grasp and he would fall backward on the floor and he could claim his victory.

He was caught by surpirse when he felt a foot on the back of his leg, pushing against it, making him lose his balance and he fell flat on his back. "Pay more attention to your oppnent Yosuke," His father, Chimu, said. "Expecte the unexpected." He offered him his hand and his son took it as he helped him up.

"You seem distracted my son." Chimu said.

Yosuke dusted himself off and thought about what he was going to say. Should he tell his father of Raine's behaviour? Surely she would get over it soon; it was probably that she was getting used to her life as a minor lady or maybe it was homesickness, but what if that wasn't the case? What then?

"I worry about my wife chichiue." He said.

"And what worries you?" Chimu asked.

Yosuke sighed. "She does not seem happy." He said.

"Your mother was the same way when we were newlywed; Raine will get over it, I'm sure its just a bit of homesickness." Chimu said.

Yosuke nodded. Maybe his father was right.

He opened the door to his room and found Raine staring out the window at the full moon. He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "Come, take a bath with me." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and he turned her aprund and kissed her gently on the lips.

He took her hand in his and led her to the bath house. On his way there he ordered a servant to bring them towels and fresh clothes. He slid open the door to the bath house and led Raine to the changing area. Maybe this bath would cheer her up somewhat; she'd been a bit depressed since they arrived at his home.

He stood infront of her and looked up and down her body impatiently; he couldn't wait to see her naked and he didn't have to. He undid her kimono and watched as it fell off her body to rest on the floor. She stood straight as she circled her, examinging her perfect body; each step he took he removed some of his clothing until he was standing naked infront of her.

He placed his hands on her hips and ran them down and around her body until his hands were directly below her backside. Sensing what he was about to do, Raine wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and spread her legs at the same time so that they were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her. He took her over to the built in hot spring and and slowly stepped into the warm water until it was navel high and sat on a step.

Yosuke then moved one of Raine's legs from his waist and placed it in his lap and turned her around so that her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Does this please you my love?" He asked. He prayed to Aizen Myou, the japanese god of love, that she was. She had been so sad lately and his only goal was to make her happy, but it seemed nothing worked. He waited anxiously for her to answer.

"Hai Yosuke, it is pleasing." She said. A smile graced his face.

oOo

Thor was walking through a very dark forest; he kept his senses open incase someone or somethig decided to attack him. There was something about this forest that did not rest easy with him; something about it made him feel uncomfortable, like he wasn't supposed to be there. Either way it was beyond creepy and Thor wanted nothing more than to leave.

As he was about to put on a burst of speed and leave the horried place, something up ahead caught his eye; something shiny. He stopped and sniffed the air; this object was surrounded by a magical aura, but he couldn't smell anyone or anything nearby. Just to be safe Thor threw a fire ball in it's general direction.

The flame illuminated the dark forest as it floated in the air and before him stood a man or woman; he could not tell since the resembled both sexes and the very fact that he was unable to smell them meant that they were hiding their scent. The shiny object he saw was a jewel on a necklace. He paid them no attention and continued to walk, going pass them. He felt someone pull the sleeve of his kimono and turned to see the strange person he encountered holding onto him.

"I see love in your future; love for someone outside the norm of your people, but there is also a great sorrow that will befall you. You must make your moments with your loved one special and full of joy." He/she said.

Thor tugged away his kimono and started at the person before him. Who the hell did he/she think they were? He didn't ask anyone to predict his future. Was this thier idea of some sick joke? He scoffed and started walking away.

"If you come looking for me ask for fluffyouiki." He/she said.

With a wave of his hand, the fire ball disappeared. Thor heard the last words and could not stop the thoughts that came to his head.

His tennyo.

oOo

Raine sat in the warm water between Yosuke's legs. They bathed each other and were now just relaxing in the water before they retired to their bed chambers. She ran her fingers through her long ebony hair; detangling it. Yosuke was doing the same. She was happy for the chance to wash her hair; it felt like ages since the last time it had a proper wash.

Yosuke finished his hair and tossed it into the water behind him. What else could he do to please her? A thought came to mind and he was sure that it would work, plus he was in the mood. He wrapped his arms around her; one hand went to her chest and the other slipped between her thighs.

Raine really didn't feel like sleeping with Yosuke; all she wanted to do was take this bath with him to make him happy and leave so she could sleep. She tried to move his hands from between her thighs but he wouldn't budge; his hand was slowly making it's way up. She tried to remove his hand from her chest but he only sqeezed her breast harder. "Yosuke I really don't want to." She said still trying to pry his hands from her body.

She didn't want to? Okay then, maybe if he kept on this she would get in the mood and give into his desires and then he could really make her happy. He kissed her neck and started caressing the inside of her thighs while kneading the tender mound of flesh. He prayed to the Kami this would work.

"Come on Yosuke stop it." Raine said. She tried even harder to get him off her. She didn't want to be touched. Right now the only thing she could think of doing was getting him off her and running to her room.

Maybe if he did it alittle longer, just alilttle longer she would relent. He continued to knead her breast and started to rub her nipple with his thumb and continued his path up her thighs. 'Please Kami make this work." He thought.

Raine was starting to panic; he wasn't stopping. She started hypervantalting; she tried her hardest to get him off, but he was still heading up her thighs. 'Just get him off!" She thought. He was getting too close; he was too close. She couldn't let him touch her; she wouldn't let him. "Yosuke STOP IT!" She shouted and waited.

He failed; he wasn't making her happy. Yosuke stopped and stayed frozen, the he slowly moved his hands from her body. Rained quickly jumped out of his lap and ran out of the hot spring. He heard the door slid open and her footsteps faded as she ran away from him. Yosuke buried his face in his hands and sighed; he only wanted to please her, but all he did was scare her.

oOo

Raine sat infront of the mirror, fully dressed, brushing her hair; her hands were shaking and she was trying hard to control her breathing; she was so terrified. Would he really have done taht? Taken her against her will? Raped her? She pushed the thoughts from her mind; she wouldn't think about that, she was scared as it was already.

The door slid open and Yosuke walked in with his towel around his waist, holding down his head. She side glanced him and their eyes met. She quickly looked away as her fear hieghtened. She watched, through the mirror, as he took off his towel, dry off his skin and his hair and put on his clothes. When he turned around she tore her eyes from him and concentrated on her hair.

He knew she had been watching him, but he didn't mention it. Yosuke took a deep breath and decided he was going to talk to her. He walked over to her and saw her shaking increase; he would have to calm her. He didn't mean to scare her; he just wanted to make her happy and now that he thought about it, that wasn't the best way.

He gently place his hand on her shoulder and she gasped, he quickly removed it and stood behind her. "I'm so sorry Raine; this was not my intetion. I simply wanted to make you happy and I see now that I failed. If you want me to...I'll sleep in a separate room." He said.

Raine looked up, in the mirror, into his eyes and saw that he truly was sorry, but she couldn't talk to him and remained silent; she hadn't forgiven him and she was still scared.

Yosuke took her silence as a "yes" and left to find a servant to prepare a guest room. How could he have been so stupid, he asked himself. This was not the way a marriage should be and he would try everything in his power to change that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She sat by the window, tapping her claws on the window sill and sniffed the air every now and then for his scent. She was worried out of her mind; where in Ama's name was he? She sighed. Why did she always get like this when he left? It had to be her maternal instincts. No matter how old her children got they would always be her babies.

Sesshomaru scratched the mating mark on his shoulder; it always itched when his Mika was worried. The stupid itch wasn't going to leave anytime soon and it was very annoying. He groaned as he sat up in his bed and looked over to the window and saw his mate in her usual state once their eldest son left home. He sighed and shook his head; sometimes he thought she may have separation anxiety.

He wrapped a sheet around his waist as he stood and went over to his mate; holding her in a warm embrace meant to sooth her and make her forget about all her worries. "He has been gone longer than this Mika. Why must you worry when ever Thor leaves?" He asked.

Mika shurgged; even she couldn't answer that question, but she did know this: she missed her son and like she always did when he left she prayed to Izanami, the japanese Mother goddess, that he would return home safely.

oOo

Her long golden hair, with one single silver streak, flowed over her shoulders, her silver eyes watched her twin brother move with the grace he inheritted from their father. She had no half moon on her forehead, but she did inherit the magenta stripes from her father, Lord Sesshomaru. Shiaka sat on the bench in the garden, watching Malique do some excercises with his two swords and cleaned her claws with on of her sycthes.

He had long silver hair with golden highlights that stopped in the middle of his back, deep green eyes, not crystal like his mother's, that reminded her of the grass and the stripes on his face were the same shape as his father's but had the colour of his mother's. He had the build of his father but looked like his mother.

For some weird reason that to this day no one understood, Shiaka and Malique were not born as fire youkai; they were born as thunder and wind youkai, respectively. The heard that when their mother went into labour with them she created a storm and often electricuted servants who tried to come near her even their father; they always laughed at these stories.

They didn't mind it though, that meant they weren't as dangerous as Thor. Last year during his first heat cycle Thor almost burned down The House of The Moon and for three weeks they had to keep him in a special fire proof room as the healers worked vigilently to create a medicine to ease his pain and the heat in his body and luckily the found it so now he took it at the start of every month.

Shiaka looked up to her parents' bedroom window and saw her parents looking outside. Sometimes she swore her mother had separation anxiety.

oOo

Thor stood on the hill, his hair was no longer bound and flew about freely infront of him, whipping his face every now and then. He was thinking of his tennyo and the words he heard from the stranger in the forest. '...a great sorrow will befall you.' What did that mean? Would he finally find her and she wouldn't love him? That was something that would depress him.

He didn't want to think about it. He watched the wind move the grass like waves on the ocean; it was a beautiful sight and the grass around him gently tickled his bare feet. He would be heading home soon; he didn't want his mother too worried. Thor chuckled at the thought of his mother running up to him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug; she did that every time he returned home.

The one thing that he didn't miss from home was sparring with his father; sometimes they'd fight for two or three hours and neither of them would accept defeat and surrender, most of the time his mother had to break them apart but he was thankful for the lessons; his father had taught him alot. As old as Thor was, he still wasn't as big as his father in his inu form but that didn't bother him since he was just as powerful and that made him proud.

'...a great sorrow that will befall you.' What did that mean?

oOo

Chime, his wife Romy, Yosuke and Raine were sitting around the table for dinner. Raine still hadn't forgiven Yosuke and she was still alittle scared; they slept in separate rooms for now. How could he have done that to her? Yes she was his wife and she had certain obligations but that didn't mean he could take advantage of her. Who told him that he could have free access to her body whenever he felt like it? It was her body and she would tell him what he could or could not do with it! She could feel her parents-in-law watching her and Yosuke and knew they were wondering. She put down her chopsticks and asked to be excused.

"You haven't eaten anything dear." Romy said.

"I'm not hungry." Raine said and bowed before leaving.

Chimu and Romy watched Raine leave; there was something going on and they wanted to know what. From day one this marriage seemed to be all wrong and neither of them could see why. Raine and Yosuke seemed like the perfect couple at first glance, but looks weren't everything.

Chimu was about to speak to his soon when he stood, bowed and excused himself. Romy turned to her husband and looked at him confused, but he shrugged. Something was going on and she hoped it wouldn't destroy her son's marriage.

oOo

Yosuke walked quietly down the hall. He thought of what he had done to her and would blame himself for the destruction of his marriage if it ever came to that. How could he have been so stupid? He could have just simply asked her what was wrong and solve the problem but, he didn't think with his brain he was thinking with another part of his anatomy. His actions were causing him his wife and he felt horrible.

He stepped outside her room and stared at the door. Should he go in and talk to her? Was it a good idea to even look at her? Yosuke stood out there for what seemed like an eternity deciding. Maybe he should wait for her to trust him again or could he go in there and convince her that he was sorry and have her forgive him? The latter seemed forceful and he didn't want that. What would be wise?

Yosuke reached out to slide open the door, but it did so on its own and infront of him, wearing a bath robe, stood Raine. She gasped and stepped back, keeping her head down. He wanted to hug her and tell her he was sorry and everything would be okay, but she wasn't ready for that. She looked so timid that he felt the slightest noise would scare her. He wanted to feel her hair , but he couldn't. He curled his hands into fists and mentally kicked himself for being such a baka.

"Goodnight." He said and left.

oOo

Raine slid open the door and stood face to face with her husband. She gasped and stepped back with her head down; she thought it would be best to stay out of his way. Why had she listened to her father? She was nineteen years old she could make her own decisions. It was her father that made her marry someone four years her senior all because he found out he was the son of a minor lord. If her father were tehre she would slap him...and then apologize.

She was turn out of her thoughts when Yosuke spoke. She watched as he walked away and when she should have felt sad., when she should have felt guilty, depressed and upset she felt...happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thor stood in the middle of it all; blood and bodies of men who had tried to attack him, but failed miserably. Ningen were and easy kill. Their blood was everywhere; on the trees, on the ground, in his hair, on his face, in his mouth, on his clothes, dripping off his claws; everywhere.

He surveyed the bodies; some had broken arms, broken legs, missing arms and missing legs, broken necks and missing heads. In some cases the bone had broken through the skin. Some of them were slowly turning into huge puddles of green ooze.

Others would call it a massacre but he would call it survival; kill or be killed.

He stepped over the mutilated bodies and continued his journey home, but first he needed to find a river. He sniffed the air every now and then and listened for the sound of running water. He flicked the blood off his claws but most of it had dried by then and stuck to his hands.

He heard the faint sound of running water and sniffed the air to be sure. Thor went through the trees, pushing away branches and stepping over roots. The amount of trees became less and less as he got closer and finally emerged to see before him a river.

Thor took off his armour and removed his swords and clothes. He got into the water, clothes in hand and sat as he left his clothes to float in the water, but close to him so that when they were dragged away by the current he could pull them back. The blood on his clothes was quite fresh and came out easily. When they were free of blood he tossed them on a tree branch to dry.

He scrubbed the blood from his feet, claws, face and hair. Thor sat on the water and thought of his tennyo and what that fluffy...something said. Could the two be connected? What did it all mean? He didn't know what to think or expect. It all felt like a dream and none of this was happening for real, but it was and he couldn't figure out what to do.

He rose from the water and went over to the tree where his clothes were drying. Thor raised his body temperature and the water on his body evaporated instantly. He put on his hakama and it dried in a matter of seconds. A bird circled over head.

"Hot!' He heard a familiar voice shout. The bird flew away.

He sighed and shook his head. He bent down and picked up something so tiny he had to hol di t between his claws. "She sent you didn't she?" He asked.

The tiny thing coughed and shook itself. Thor placed it in his palm and watched it . He had a hunch why he was there. It rolled over on its stomach and started sucking on Thor's plam. He clapped his hands together.

"Myouga-jiji did my mother send you?" He asked.

Myouga blew himself up and glared at Thor. "Didnt she ever teach you to respect your elders?" He asked.

Thor raised a brow and chuckled. "She did send you." He said.

"She worries." Myouga replied.

Thor sighed. "I'm on my way home anyway." He got dressed and put on the rest of his clothes, his armour and returned his swords to his side.

oOo

[FLASHBACK

A ten year old Raine, the eldest of our children, sat holding her one year old sister, Kaoru. Her four year old sister, Rumiko and her seven year old brother, Kiko sat beside her. Their father was in his room tending to their mother, who had been sick for quite a while and they were all worried, especially Raine; she and her mother were very close and she didn't know what she would do without her.

She heard the door slide open and looked up to see her father coming out of the room. The expression on his face told her of the bad news and she got the urge to run into the forest and dance and sing. He took Kaoru from Raine and told her that her mother wanted to see her. She took a deep breath and walked to her parents' room.

Raine closed the door behind her and knelt next to her mother. She was sweaty and pale, her hair stuck to her face and she was wheezing. Despite all this, Raine's mother smiled; that brilliant smile that told you everything would be okay and not to worry.

"Hi sweetie." She said in a weak voice. Raine held her mother's hand and the cold sweat felt weird against her skin, but she held it still. Raine laid her head on her mother's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"I love you okaa." Raine said trying hard to hold back her tears. She knew it would happen soon and wanted her mother to hear it before she left.

"I know sweetie. I love you too," Her mother replied. She started stroking Raine's hair and even though it hurt like hell to move, she did it anyway. "Ray-ray you need to be a big girl now. Look after your sisters and brother for me."

Raine didn't trust her voice so she just nodded as forbidden tears rolled down her cheeks and stained her mother's clothes. She held her mother's hand tighter; her grip was growing weaker with each passing second.

Her mother took a deep breath. "Look after your father too; he's taking this really hard but he won't show it around you; he wants to be strong for you." She said.

Raine sniffled. "I'll miss you." She said and started sobbing uncontrolably. Her mother tried to lull her but it didn't work, she was leaving forever and she didn't want that, Raine loved her mother and wanted her to stay.

"Do not cry for me; my time here on this earth had passed and I must leave you. Tell everyone I love them." She said.

Her mother died an hour later and during that time, they said nothing to each other; just enjoyed their last moments together. Raine stayed where she was and listened to her mother's heart beat get slower and slower until she no longer heard it.

Raine sat up and looked at her mother; her eyes were closed. She sniffled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead and she wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and left to tell her father.

That same night, they burned her mother's body and as she watched the flames dance around her as the smoke took her soul to Ama, Raine's longing for the forest got stronger and this time she didn't ignore it, she listened to it and obeyed it. Before she even realized what she was doing she heard her father yell her name as her feet carried her to the forest.

Raine ran and ran as fast as her feet could carry her until she came to a clearing and stopped. She panted, catching her breath and a song her grandmother sang to her came to mind and she felt like singing and so she did. Soon enough, her feet started moving and she was dancing; her memorial to her mother.

Raine's father ran through the many trees, looking for his daughter; he didn't want to call after her for fear that she would run away. He never thought that any of his children would turn out like his mother; a passion for singing and dancing in the middle of the forest and putting themselves in danger.

He heard singing and knew the voice of his daughter. This was the first time she and done this and it would be her last. He broke through the trees and into the clearing where he saw Raine singing and dancing. It was completely unacceptable.

"Raine!" He called. She stopped and looked at him. "What in the hell are you doing? This is wrong! It is dangerous out here in the forest and I will not lose you to your ignorance! We are going home now!"

"But-" Raine started.

"Now!" He yelled.

[END FLASHBACK

After she got home Raine's father and scolded her and forbade her from going into the forest; alone or otherwise. She had never seen her father so angry and wished never to see him that way again, but now she wasn't with him and he couldn't tell her what to do. It was now that she wanted nothing more than to spend some time alone in the forest that she loved since she was a child.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Yosuke was outside, cooling off after training with his father again. His father had asked him what was going on between him and Raine, but he simply avoided the question and told him it was nothing; he didn't want to tell his parents anything until he and Raine had talked it through and they'd been sleeping in separate rooms for alittle over a week now and it didn't seem like she was interested in talking to him.

He sighed. Where had he gone wrong? The were married for only a month and already he screwed it up. He wanted his marriage to ber perfect, like the one his parents have, but it seemed like he wasn't going to achieve that. The moment he saw Raine he knew she was going to be his wife and he thought everything would be perfect, but it wasn't.Why couldn't he make her happy? She always seemed so dutiful, like it was her obligation.

He didn't want her to feel like she had to do whatever he said; he respected her opinon and if she had to something he would let her speak her mind. If she didn't want to do something, he wouldn't force her; such a hypocrite. Just the other day he almost forced her to sleep with him. He looked up into the sky and wondered. What he could do to make his wife happy? This time he's ask her what she wanted.

He rose from his seat on a blunt stone and headed inside. He would look for his wife and approach with caution; he did not know if she was still scared so he didn't want too get too close. He looked into his room and she wasn't there. As he continued to search he found Ayumi and asked her where Raine was.

"She's with your mother; Romy wanted to speak to her." She said. Yosuke knew exactly why his mother wanted to see her; she wanted to know what was going on and he prayed to the gods that Raine didn't tell her anything his mother would be shocked to know that he almost took her against her will.

He slid open the door to his mother's room and sure enough, Raine was there.

oOo

Raine sat in her mother-in-law's bedroom, drinking tea as she requested. She had no clue what she wanted since they weren't very close, but she felt it in her gut that Romy suspected something and wanted answers; she could from the way she looked at Raine when she lowered the tea cup from her face and the way she spoke. Raine didn't like it at all.

"Is something troubling you dear?" Romy asked.

Raine shook her head. So that was what she wanted to know. She wasn't going to tell her she felt embarrassed. "Why do you ask?"

Romy took a sip of her tea and lowered the cup from her lips and glared at Raine. "Well dear you and my son seem very...distant. May I ask why?" She asked.

"You may not." Raine said.

Romy put down her cup and gave Raine a level stare. "Now you listen and you listen good. If you have done anything to hurt my son I will see to it personally that you pay."

Raine was shocked at Romy's words; she had never seen this side of her and the threat scared her a little, but she wasn't about to let her know that. "I assure you it is quite the opposite."

Just as Romy was about to ask her what she meant by that the door slid open and Yosuke stood in the doorway. She would have to deal with her later; she wanted the best for her son and she wasn't going to let any female ruin his life.

"Raine, could I speak to you in private?" Yosuke asked.

Raine nodded, though she didn't want to go with him, but she'd give anything to leave the room. There was so much tension between her and Romy now she could almost feel it tickling her skin. She got up and left the room with Yosuke. As she closed the door she looked back at Romy and if looks could kill she would have died just then.

She closed the door and shuddered; hell have no fury like an angry mother. Raine sighed. She knew that Yosuke was worried and just wanted to make her happy but he had done it in all the wrong ways and he scared her. How could she be married to someone she feared? To her it was the same as her being married to someone she didn't love. How could she do it?

She followed Yosuke and he took her to their room. Raine knew that what he had to speak to her about had to be important if he had taken them to the room they once shared together.

Yosuke sat on the bed and patted the space beside him for her to sit down. Reluctantly she sat beside him. She gasped when he took her hand in both of his and stared into her eyes with a worry and longing that she had never seen before and she knew how much he loved and cared for her. If only she could return it.

"What would make you happy?" He asked.

She was taken aback by his question but immediatelty knew the answer. It was something she had wanted to do for almost ten years; it helped her when she was under stress and needed to think; it was something she had longed for since the night her mother died.

"I want to go into forest." She said.

He knew she was going to say that. He remembered what her father had told him before they got married; "She is in love with the forest but now that she is getting married she must forget this childish behaviour; you must keep her from going there." Her father's warning rang in his ears but he was in charge of Raine now and he wanted to make her happy; he would decide what is best for her.

"Okay." He said.

Yosuke saw something in Raine that he had never seen before, a sparkle in her eyes that was never there before and he welcomed the feeling of triumph. He had succeeded; he made her happy. She smiled and his heart swelled with love. He had made her happy and nothing else mattered to him.

Arigato Yosuke." She said. She got up from her seat, bowed and left. The moment she got in the hall she ran and ran, making her way throught the house until she burst through the doors facing the forest and sunshine touched her skin.

oOo

Thor couldn't wait to sleep in his comfortable bed again. As much he loved the outdoors, sleeping in trees or on the ground wasn't something he was quite fond of. He wondered if he's ever see his tennyo; he hadn't stopped thinking about her since the day her caught her scent which triggered memories from his past and that was a month ago and he thought about her everyday. Now that he knew what she looked like he just had to find her, but his mother was worried and wanted to make sure she was okay first before looking for his beloved tennyo.

He breathed in a breath of air and his heart stopped. His body tensed and he halted his procession. Could it be? Were his sense betarying him? Was it realy what he had been hoping for? There was no mistake; it was her; it was her scent and she was near. This was his chance to see her again to...to...to do what? He was shy again.

Why was it that whenever he thought of her or smelled her he became shy? He didn't understand this. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together his mission right now was to see her. He put on a burst of speed and follwed her scent. He ignored Myouga's pleas for him to slow down his only onjective was to find her.

The scent became stronger which each step he took.He thought of the rain and the sakura trees at his home; she smelled liked them and reminded him of a place a loved. He was close and he turned off the path to run through the trees. The twigs stung his face and the scratched immediately healed. He run out of the trees, taking leaves with him and the moment he stopped she ran into him.

She fell backward and landed on her behind. The moment she looked up he felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He did not know what to say to her or what to do. His shyness increased ten fold and his palms were sweaty. Those beautiful grey eyes looked up at him and fear was evident in them. He had scared her. That wasn't what he wanted.

"Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to run into you. It was an accident; I wasn't looking where I was going. Gomen!" She said; fear poisoning her voice.

He took another deep breath and held out his hand to her. She screamed.

"Please don't kill me I said I was sorry." She shouted. He took back his hand confused.

"Why would I kill you." He said in a soft voice meant to calm her nerves.

She blinked twice and the scent of her fear grew weaker. A good sign. "I-I bumped into you. I hit you. You're a youkai I thought you'd be angry." She said.

He chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

oOo

Raine looked up at him. He was very nice for a youkai and handsome too. Although she was afraid she felt a bit safe and also something she never felt before; she felt like butterflies were in her stomach, her palms were sweaty and she felt alittle shy. What was this feeling? Was she sick?

She looked curioulsy at his hand. Was this a trap? Was he going to trick her into trusting him and then kill her? She wasn't about to take that risk.

"I'm fine in my own." She said. Raine got up and got ready to run incase he tried anything. She felt uncomfortable with the way he looked at her. Heat rose to her face and she looked away not wanting him to see her red cheeks.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Raine." She answered. Wait. Why the hell did she tell him her name. For all she knew he just wanted to know her name so he could send a group of youka assassins after her fro bumping into him, but he had said in such a soft sweet voice. Surely someone who spoke like that wouldn't hurt her. Bu then again...

"Ah. It suits you." He said. She turned to him now, cheeks redder than ever from his compliment and strared into his eyes; she could see no evil in those sapphire orbs and she knew he would not harm her. "Meet me here tomorrow." He said.

She looke at him confused. Why would he want to meet her? This was strange and very unexpected. What could his intentions be? "Why?" She asked.

"Onegai Raine, I want to see you again." He said in that voice that calmed her nerves.

"Okay," She said. "I have to go now." With that said she turned around slowly looking back at him and ran in the direction of her village.

oOo

Thor had followed her to her village and left when she went inside her home. It wasn't until he found out that it was a a little over an hour's walk from her village to The House of The Moon that he realized she lived in his mother's home village.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Raine laid naked in her bed, next to Yosuke. She felt so happy and satisfied after she got a chance to visit her favourite place on this earth that she decided to reward him for granting her wish. It was better than their first time because she didn't feel like she had to. Before she didn't think she could give her body to a man she didn't love, but once in the mood it was quite easy.

[FLASHBACK

Raine ran into the village; happy, at peace and ready to forgive Yosuke. She had needed that trip and now she felt so alive! She said her 'konnichiwas' to her people as she ran toward her home. Once there she would reward him for his kindness and she had something in mind. He brought her joy and now it was time to return the favour.

She ran into the bamboo house in search of Yosuke. He'd be pleased with her and at the moment she wanted nothing more than for him to ravish her body all through the night. It felt wrong for her to be going to him; just a few minutes ago she felt love, actual love, for a youkai she met for the first time and the fact that she thought she loved him made her feel like she should be sleeping with him, but it felt like that crush wouldn't last so it was okay. Right?

She slid open the door and found Yosuke in the room he now occupied playing a board game with his father. She told Chimu that she wanted to see Yosuke alone and he left. Raine looked out for him to turn the corner and quickly closed the door once he was out of earshot.

Still facing the door, Raine stripped off her kimono and it fell as a silk heap on the floor. The cool night air hit her skin and a chill went up her spine with the sudden sensation. She sighed as the breeze gently caressed very inch of her skin, leaving her with and indescribable feeling.

Two strong arms moved around her waist to join hands on her flat stomach. Yosuke pulled her into him but their bodies didn't seem to fit each other's. She felt the warmth of his skin on hers along with something else. He breathed on her neck and she moaned as his hands started caressing her thighs.

She turned around and in his arms and his hands went to her backside. She could feel his hardness beneath her navel and above her womanhood, begging for entrance. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head to the side so that he could better his ministrations. Soon his hands kneaded her firm backside as he made his way down her body.

Yosuke got down on the floor with his legs tucked underneath him and pulled Raine onto his lap. He moved his hands to her chest. The moment he started rubbing her breasts, Raine got an incredible sensation between her legs and it grew stronger the more he rubbed. At the moment, his hardness was pressing against her core and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her a she slid in and out.

She squealed as he took her left nipple in his mouth and started to nip and suck on it. The feeling between her legs grew ten fold and by now she could feel a wetness on her thighs. Yosuke pinched and tweaked the other one. If she hadn't been able to go into the forest this wouldn't have happened and for that she had tp thank Yosuke.

Raine hissed in pain when her nippled became hard, red and too sore to touch. Yosuke released her nipples and his withdrawl left her open to the cold. She slowly pushed him onto his back and kissed his neck, then started nibbling on his ear; his moans only made it all the more enjoyable. As she moved to his lips and kissed him passionately, she held his stiff member and slid it inside her.

He took her hips and thrust upward into her wet sheath that warmed the skin of his organ; she continued to kiss im. This was the best they'd ever had together but it wasn't mind blowing; she still didn't love him so it wasn't as satisfying as if she did.

Raine sat up on top og him, making him go deeper and he pulled his legs toward his body so she could have support for her back. She put her hands flat on his stomach and rocked her hips to meet with his thrusts and soon they had a rythym. Her feminine moans and gasps plus his masculine groans and grunts sounded like a song composed for lovemaking.

The sweat on their bodies made her slip on his skin and her body jerked with each powerful thrust. Her hands slipped off his body occasionally. She started to slow down as her peak drew nearer. She stopped and moaned her release as her fluids ran down her thighs.

[END FLASHBACK

Yosuke had, indeed, ravished her body all night long and well into the morning. So much so that right now, in mid-afternoon, he was still asleep. They made love so often that she didn't even remember getting on the bed.

Now for the question of the day; should she go into the forest? The image of the youkai popped into her head and her heart skipped a beat. That never happened before. Well Yosuke was alseep and wouldn't wake up for a long while and she was curious. She decided to go.

oOo

Thor paced in the clearing where he had seen his tennyo; well in actual fact she wasn't a tennyo since she smellled human, but maybe she was a celestial maiden, but changed her scent to appear human. Could a tennyo even do that? He had missed her so much when he was at home earlier; he just couldn't stop thinking about her . She was so beautiful and smelled so good; she was hard to forget.

If she wasn't a tennyo, she would be human. As a human she should have died by now, he hadn't seen her for one hundered and seventy years. Something was different about her then; she had been pregnant. So maybe it wasn't the girl he had seen but her daughter, no not her daughter she would be older; maybe it was her grand-daughter. That had to be it.

He caught her scent, but was disappointed. She was an attractive woman and it was expected but it just didn't register with him. He never thought of her in such a situation. Yes, she was mature and at that age but it still disappointed him; she smelled of sex and another man.

She reached him in a little less than ten minutes and bowed. When she straightened up he was as captivated by her beauty as before. Her long ebony hair that reflected the rays of the setting sun so angelically , her grey eyes that looked like clouds ready to give birth to thousands of tiny rain drops and a body that would make any goddesss green with envy.

Raine transferred her weight from one leg to the other. She didn't like the way he looked at her; it made her uncomfortable and shy, which was weird; usually whenever a male looked at her this was she would be offended since it always meant one thing.

"I know you." He said suddenly.

Raine looked at him confused. "What?" She asked. First he looked at her weird and now he was claiming he knew her. This was getting weirder by the second

Images of his tennyo dancing and singing came to him. She was so graceful, beautiful, silent, captivating, angelic. The way her body moved and her hair followed behinf her like black silk was other worldly. How could one person be so beautiful.

"I saw you dance and heard you sing in the forest." He answered.

Raine remembered the night her mother died. She had felt so lonely, sad, abandodned and depressed. She just wanted to run away from it and never have to feel again. Her mother was her best friend and the day she died was the worst in her life.

"You saw?" She asked.

"Hai," Thor said. "Did your mother or grand-mother look like you?"

Another weird question. Where was he going with this? Why did he want to know this about her and how did it get his business? But she felt like she could tell him.

"Hai. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"You're too young to be her." He said.

"To be who?" She asked.

"The girl I saw dancing. It was one hundred and seventy years ago; when I was only ten." He said.

"Well you're old." She said folding her arms and sitting on the ground.

"How old are you?" He asked following suit.

"I'm ninteen." She said.

"In youkai years I'm only a year younger than you." He said.

Raine tilted her head to the side and laughed; she found it funny that he was so much older than her yet he was younger than her by one year. She began to relax and decided to enjoy their conversation.

The sound of her laughter was heavenly and Thor breathed a sigh as his shyness went away. He enjoyed her company and wished never to leave her side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It had been four days now since she'd first seen her youkai. Long gold streaked silver hair that blew in the wind like sheets of silk, beautiful sapphire eyes that were so emotionless yet full of emotion; whenever he looked at her she saw something that she could not describe. She could almost feel his emotions. His skin looked so smooth; how she longed to touch it and those lips; how she longed to kiss them.

She sighed as she continued to stare out the window and day dream about her youkai. His voice was a smooth baritone that could melt the heart of any damsel. She sighed dreamily again and closed her eyes and saw him. He was so handsome. No. Gorgeous! Someone that looked like him could not be of this earth.

Her youkai was so amazing.

That was the third time she called him HER youkai. Since when was he hers? She had no claim on him, but...she didn't know what to call him since she his name was a mystery to her. She would always say 'Okay today I'll get his name.', but once she saw him she got shy and forgot to ask. Stupid girl, she scolded herself.

Just because he gave her butterflies and weak knees, sweaty palms and made her heart pound in her chest and she day dreamed about him every second of the day didn't mean anything. Or did it? Could this be what she was longing for? What her heart craved? All the signs were there. It had to be; not even Yosuke made her feel like this . If it was what she wanted for so long then what was she to do?

Could she be...in love?

oOo

Thor laid in his bed, thinking of his Raine. Her eyes were such a beautiful grey, her skin was the smoothest olive and he loved the way her hair blew in the wind. She would make the perfect mate for him, if she wasn't already with someone. Maybe this was what fluffyouiki meant by "a great sorrow" when he encountered her; he just knew it would be something of this nature.

He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't so great. She could have just told him he'd get depressed in the future. Why make it so dramatic? Maybe because this probably wasn't the great sorrowhe had been anticipating. That would be good.

Thor was in such deep thought that he didn't even hear or smell her coming his way, he only noticed when she knocked. "Come in." He said. The door slid open to reveal his mother, Lady Mika of the Western Lands and heiress to the Southern Lands, standing in his doorway.

She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "Is something wrong sweetie?" She asked.

Sweetie? Wasn't he too old for that? "No, nothing." He replied.

"Don't lie to me Thor." She said sternly. Ever since he returned home he left for the forest every evening and came back with his scent hidden and after a long two hour bath in the hot springs he'd go to his room smelling like himself. Something was up.

"It's nothing I want to talk about." He said.

"Well when you're ready-"

"I know; you'll be here." He cut in.

She smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving. He listened until her footsteps faded and he could no longer hear them.

He wished that one day he could have the sort of relationship his parents had with Raine.

oOo

Mika sat infront of the mirror, smiling. She took the chopsticks from her hair to free it from it's bun and it tumbled down her back in a river of gold. Her pups were growing up right before her eyes and it felt like just yesterday that they were fighting with Rin over something or the other. She sighed as she moved from the mirror and climbed into bed next to her Sesshomaru; the moment she laid down next to him he wrapped his arms arounud her waist and pulled her closer to him.

" They grow up so fast." She said.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck "Who?" He asked.

Mika turned on her other side to face him "Shiaka, Malique, Thor. They've all grown up." She said as she looked into his amber eyes.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "What, may I ask, has put you in this mood?" He asked.

Mika sighed, smiled and closed her eyes. She rested her head on her mate's chest and he held her tighter. "Are you alright?" Was all he had to say before the tears started falling from her eyes.

"Our eldest is in love." She said.

" So why are you crying? You should be happy for him." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm happy for him but I just realized," She sniffled "Our babies aren't babies anymore. They'll grow up, find mates and start families of their own. I just wish that they could stay five years old forever." She said.

He rubbed her back in small soothing circles and tilted her head upward to look into her emerald/sapphire eyes. "When they leave to find their mates we'll have the palace to ourselves." He said with a sly smile.

She smiled and said: "So why not now."

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

oOo

Raine slid out of bed slowly and quietly; careful not to wake Yosuke. She explained to her youkai at their last meeting that it would be harder to visit so frequently during the day and having to explain to her husband why she went into the forest so often so sneaking out at night would be easier.

She slid open the shoji door and slipped outside quietly. She made sure no one was looking before running out of the village and into the forest.

As she ran to the clearing where they always met. she looked back occaionally to make sure she wasn't being followed. Before, meeting him seemed innocent and she didn't care if she was being followed, but today, when she realized that she was in love with him she knew she couldn't be seen because she wanted to start a relationship with him even though it was wrong, but for once in her life, since her mother died, she actually loved someone and that was impotant to her.

Raine stopped in the clearing, panting. "Senpai?" She yelled.

She waited for a response but it didn't seem like he was there yet. She stood there waiting for him when she heard the rustling of leaves. She gasped as fear and panic struck her. Maybe she was followed and now they were trying to get a better look at who she was meeting, she thought.

After a long moment it was quiet and she figured that it was just her imagination and started claming down.

"Konnichiwa."

"Eek." She jumped and turned around to see her youkai standing behind her. She out her hand over her heart as she waited for it to beat at a slower pace.

"Gomen," Thor said when he realized he scared her. "Why do you refer to me as 'senpai'?" He asked.

She took a deep breath ."I do not know your name." She said.

"My name is Thor. Come, I have a surprise for you." He said.

oOo

Raine nodded in agreement. He was happy she did and he hoped she would like it. He had found it after they met they last time and decided he's use it for the next visit. It was secluded and would give them some privacy. He didn't know if she saw his as more than a friend or wanted to be more than friends, but she did know she felt the same way about him as he felt about her...and that she was with someone.

He shook away the thought. This would show him what she wanted.

Thor scooped her into his arms and he could hear her heart pounding as her cheeks turned crimson red. He smiled ; she would like it. He pushed off and ran throught the forest.

Raine felt so good in his arms. She closed her eyes and relaxed. He was so warm and her head felt so good on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck; his skin was so wonderfully smooth. She opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder and saw that silver hair that she wanted to touch for the longest time. It looked so silky.

"We're here." He said as he stopped.

She looked around and got confused; it was a natural hot spring that was steaming and created a light mist on the ground. Thor put her on her feet and waited for her to respond.

"Umm..."She said.

"Don't you want to go in?" He asked.

Now she understood. She'd love to have a nice long soak, but what about Thor? Did he expect to get in with her? She turned to him. He motioned for her to get in. Well she did want him to get in with her, but she was too shy to ask. If only she could be bolder.

Thor watched her as she thought. Maybe taking her here was a bad idea after all. Perhaps they could just talk like they always did; he didn't mind it though, he was just disappointed; he really hoped she'd like it.

"If you-" He started.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked. He could hear her nervousness in her voice.

He was taken aback by her question, but nodded anyway. She shyly took his hands in hers and led him to the pool of warm water. She took the comb from her hair and laid it on a boulder. He knew what was coming next and his heart raced.

Her hands went to her kimono and he found that he could not look away as his cheeks turned red. Each second his cheeks grew redder and his heart beat faster as more of her body was exposed to him. He noticed that she was just as nervous as he was and was somewhat comforted by that fact. The kimono dropped to her ankles and his eyes grew wide.

He had never seen a woman naked before, not even his sister. Her skin lookd so smooth, her breasts were perfectly round mounds of flesh with caramel tips and. She turned to step into the water and he wasn't the least bit disappointed by her backside. She sat in the pool and looked towards him; it was his turn.

Raine watched as he took off his clothes and her heart pounded as she waited. When he took of his haori her mouth fell open. He was perfectly ripped and toned. He had no hair on his chest and bulgging muscles. 'Oh hell yes.' She thought. When he moved to take off his hakama she held down her head; she wasn't ready to see that much of him.

The water rippled as he stepped in and sat infront of her. She held up her head and her cheeks were burning red. She moved closer to Thor and he gasped; he wasn't expecting that. She stood still for a moment and moved closer. The closer she got the more uncomfortabe he became.

Was she going to try to kiss him? He wasn't ready for that. His eyes grew wide as her grey orbs locked with his and their faces were only an inch apart. Then he felt her fingers on his ears. So that was her plan.

She scratched behind his ears and he relaxed and started purring. Soon his foot started twitching and his tongue was out as he panted; he shared his father's weakness.

Raine started laughing uncontrolably. It was so cute that he was acting this way. His leg was twitching so much that now he was splashing her with water. She decided he had enough and stopped.

Thor blushed and apologized. She smiled for a few seconds and stared into his eyes. This time his heart didn't race. She cupped his cheek and looked at his lips. She leaned in slowly and stopped; uncertainty. Thor leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

She bit his bottom lip and the second he opened his mouth she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. As the kiss deepened Thor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him and their bodies fit as if they were made for each other.

'My first kiss.' They thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thor struggled to get out of the lightning rope. He was late for his meeting with Raine. He was not at all please with their behaviour; this was just the thing they would do and especially to him. He tried to wiggle out of his restraints but was halted by a volt of electricity. What was so important that she used her powers against him?

"Okay, who is she?" The male asked.

"No one." Thor said.

The female electricuted him again and chuckled as she stepped infront of him and bent over to be eye level with him. "We know you've been sneaking out to see her. Tell us." She said.

Thor wasn't about to tell them anything. Once he did something, they'd try to do it ten times better, but that was just how they were; now that Rin was gone they looked up to him and wanted to be better than him to prove their worth to him, but what they didn't get was that they already had by being so determined. This time, however, they wouldn't get anything out of him.

"Shiaka, Malique! I have no time for your games. Let me go. Now!" Thor yelled.

Shiaka tightened the rope made of lightning she conjoured using her power of thunder. They weren't letting him go until he told them who he was seeing. She and Malique competed with him in everything and the choice of mate was included. They'd get better mates. Thor wasn't leaving unitl they knew who she was.

oOo

Raine sat on the cool grass on the top of the hill with her legs pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her chin on her knees. She spent her time thinking about him while she waited and that made her miss him even more.

The kiss they shared two nights ago wasn't as good as she would have liked, but he explained that he'd never been kissed before so she let it slide. It wasn't her very first kiss; she'd kissed Yosuke many times, but it was her first real kiss with someone she loved and the way he made her toes curl and made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside was just so good. Their second kiss last night was ten times better.

She sighed and stretched out her legs. He was late, very late and he never was. She always came there and found him but this time she had to wait and she was growing impatient; all she wanted to do was hold him and be held by him and share another kiss.

Raine leaned back and laid on the grass with her head on her hands. Now that he was in her life, the moon and stars were brigther, the wind was cooler and her smile more beautiful. When she was with him, it was like she was where she was meant to be and she wasn't obligated to do anything. With him she was free.

He filled the hole in her heart that was made when her mother died.

oOo

He had finally gotten away from his twin brother and sister and was on his way to meet Raine. Thor just couldn't wait to see her again; those beautiful grey eyes, that long ebony her and that relaxing scent. He missed it all.

Thor had been a little embarassed to tell her he'd never been kissed, but she didn't mind at all, which he was grateful for. He blushed as she remembered what happened at the hot spring.

[FLASHBACK

As the kiss deepened, Thor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. The skin on her back was so smooth and the feel of her nipples on his chest plues their closeness made his cheeks red and it raised his body temparature.

She pulled away and he noted that her face was just as red as his, maybe redder. Her eyes were half closed with lust and passion. Raine looked down at his lips and rubbed her thumb over them before leaning forward and kissing him lightly.

"I though you'd be a better kisser." She said softly.

He looked away from her. "That was my first." He said.

"Oh." Was her reply.

She turned his face to hers; her hand still cupping his cheek and ran her finger down the lightning shaped black mark on his face. Raine's finger bearly made it past halfway when she jerked her hand away and moved away from him wide eyed.

It was then that she looked down and saw his very erect member and her eyes grew wider.

[END FLASHBACK

He was so embarassed when that happened. They were just awkward for the rest of the night and neither of them could stop blushing; especially Thor. It had taked a while for him to get back to normal; now that he'd seen her naked he had many arousing thoughts about her.

Her scent drifted to his nose and he out on a burst of speed; impatient to see her, smell her and touch her. According to the direction of her scent, she wasn't in the clearing where they usually met. She probably wanted a change of scenery. He jumped off the forest floor and into the trees.

He broke through the trees and before him, lying on the hill was his beloved Raine.

Thor walked over to her and laid on the grass beside her with his hands tucked under his head. "You like looking at the stars?" He asked.

She sighed. "Not really, I just felt like it today." She answered.

Raine turned to look at him; the moonlight made his skin a smooth, creamy pale and his hair looked even more tempting to touch. He turned to her and the moonlight was reflected in his eyes, making them look lighter and brighter.

"You're late." She said.

Thor chuckled and sat up. "Double trouble; my twin brother and sister." He said.

Raine sat up surprised. "You have siblings?" She asked.

He nodded. "Just them. My other sister died. She was human," Thor saw the confused look on her face. "Adopted." He explained.

"Oh, " Raine said. "I have siblings; twos sisters and a brother."

They were silent for a long moment, just looking at the stars and thinking. It was a very peaceful moment between them and everything seemed perfect, but Thor was a little uncertain.

She was married. When he found out he wasn't happy. He had noticed the wedding band on her finger the day she said she's be visiting at night; when she accidently mentioned she was married. Didn't she intend to tell him that? When the words 'my husband' left her mouth she seemed horrified to have him know; apparently she didn't want him to.

Raine had apologized repeatedly and told him that she still wished to see him, which was good, but still; she was MARRIED! He didn't want to make her betray her husband and get herself in trouble. Eventually someone would find out and only Kami knew what would happen to her. Maybe they were taking this relationship too far, maybe it was a big mistake to even think they could have a relationship.

"This is wrong." He said.

Raine turned to him, confused. What did he mean? It was so sudden. "Huh?" She asked.

"This, us, everything. You shouldn't be sneaking out to see another man; you're married." He said.

Raine sighed and moved closer to him. She cupped his cheek and turned his attention away from the stars and looked into his eyes. "Married to someone I don't love. I..." She trailed off.

She couldn't tell him thatyet; she wasn't even sure it was love, but she wanted it to be. Yes, she made up her mind that she loved him, but what if she was just confused? She would have done all of this for nothing.

"You what?" Thor asked. He knew what she was about to say, he just wanted to hear her say it. She didn't appear ready though and was holding back.

She smiled and kissed him. Thor put his hand on hers, the one on his cheek, wanting to move it away, to move away from her before he was in too deep, but it was too late; he already was. From the moment he smelled her his feelings for her were there and now he was attached.

She pulled away and he released her hand. He could tell that at this point her husband was of no importance to her; she really wanted this. All his worried went away. All that mattered was him an her.

He leaned forward and closed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Alll that mattered was their love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thor dodged his father's Dokkasu attack and retorted with his own, bearly missing Sesshomaru's perfect face. It was time for him to train and he was holding his own quite well; he was the first to draw blood and his father only managed to get him with his Posion Flower Claw once and twice with his whip.

Sesshomaru spun around and grapped Thor's right arm, twisting it behind his back in a very awkward and painful postion. He almost screamed in pain, but he learned from experience that doing so only caused more pain.

He created a small fire under his father's feet and Sesshomaru leapt into the air. Thor quickly called forth his Fire Whip. He attacked his father and only succeeded in burning his father's armour and part of the sleeve of his haori.

Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet and drew his Tokijin. His son was very powerful in his own right and it would take alot to defeat him. The Lord of the West had to admit that his pups were the toughtest opponents he ever faced. He attacked Thor and succeeded in giving him three cuts on his arms that were producing massive amounts of blood. He would have to see a healer later.

Thor drew his two swords; Shibo no Hi and Shibo no Katana (the sword Mika once had); the Swords of Fire and Death. He held the swords together, facing each other and in an instant they were consumed by flames. As quickly as they camed, the flames died down to reveal one sword; Shibo no Hi and Shibo no Katana had fused to form Shibo no Yomi; The Sword of Hell.

He pointed the tip of the sword at his father. "Hells Flames!" He yelled out his attack. The blade of the sword was engulfed in flames that soon ran to the tip of the blade as it raced towards it's target. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and the attack blasted a hole in the dojo wall.

"That's enough for today. You must go see a healer." Sesshomaru said.

Thor bowed and left the dojo sweating bullets and wearing only his hakama. He went into the palace and headed towards the healer's quarters. He was dripping blood throught the palace, he would have to get Kazu to clean it up once he got his wounds taken care of.

When he got to the healer, some of the wounds had stopped bleeding, salve was applied to the cuts on his arms, then they were stitched and bandaged. It would take about three days to heal, thanks to his youkai heritage.

After calling Kazu to clean up the blood, Thor went to his room to think. He wanted to give Raine something. Flowers died, the taste of sweets only lingered for so long. He wanted to give her something she could keep forever and close to her heart. Something special to both him and her.

Then he got an idea. He got off his bed and went over to the cupboard where his clothes were kept. He moved his blue hakama away and reached inside for a deep brown wooden box with many intricate designs of loops and diamonds and other shapes. He sat on his bed and opened it.

Jewellery of all kinds were in the box; gold, silver, white gold, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, topaz, emeralds, amethysts and even onyx, a pink diamond and peridots in all shapes and sizes, bracelets, rings, earrings, necklaces and anklets. It was all Rin's old jewellery.

Just then the door slid open and Shiaka peeked inside.

"We're going down to her grave soon, you should get dressed." She said.

"Hai." Thor said.

Shiaka stepped into his room and slid the door closed before going over to his bed and sitting infront of him. She rummaged through the jewellery and found what she was looking for. She smiled as she held it up; so many memories.

"I remember the day Malique and I stole this from Rin and she got so pissed because she was late for her date with her samurai." She said dreamily.

Thor smiled. "She pinned it on me. I got so mad when she did that." He said.

Shiaka put it back in the box and stood. "You should get dressed." She said. She leaned forward and kissed her brother on his cresent moon; he was the closet to Rin and this would hit him harder. She bowed and left the room.

Thor found the perfect item for his trip to the grave and one for Raine; today was the anniversary of Rin's death.

oOo

Malique stood beside his sister and looked down at the tombstone and read his human sister's name. Rin had been his favourite sibling; he and Shiaka looked up to her and they loved her so much. The day they got the news of her death were devastated.

Shiaka had cried for weeks on end and refused to eat or come out of her room. Thor dealt with the loss by travelling and wasn't home for three months. The loss of her first daughter and her worry for Thor being away so long drove Mika into a deep depression. Only he and his father were there to look after the girls and eventually, they started to feeling better, but Rin's loss still scarred his family; they missed her greatly and wished that there was some way they could've made her like them, but there was none.

Thor stepped forward and placed Rin's favourite necklace at the foot of the tombstone. They all stepped forward and got on their knees. Shiaka took out some incense and a cup from her sleeve and placed them on the grave. They began to burn when Thor lit them with his gift of fire.

They started to pray as the smoke carried their words to the heavens.

oOo

Raine sat infront of the mirror, brushing her hair until it shined in the evening sunlight. She wanted to look her best for her date with Thor. A date; it sounded so right.

For someone she knew for such a short while, her feelings for him were strong. This was something she had wanted for so long, but what if she wanted it so bad that she wanted to believe that this was what she was craving all her life and she was just fooling herself?

She sighed as she put down the brush. She prayed to Aizen Myou it wasn't her imagination. Raine looked into the mirror. This was the first time in a long time she wore her hair down and she had to admit she looked better this way. She sighed again.

If this was what she really wanted, then she wouldn't hold back.

She got up and walked over to the door, sliding it open and stepping down the steps in the hallway and onto the cool green grass barefoot. She listened to the sounds of nature for Kami knows how long, the birds, the leaves blowing in the wind. A strong breeze swept over the land, tossing about her neatly brushed hair.

This was the world she loved and Thor accepted it.

oOo

He looked at it as the sapphires sparkled brilliantly in the moonlight. His eyes resembled these tiny jewels. Blue on silver; she'd love it. Hopefully. It was very special to him and if she turned it down he'd feel terrible. He really hoped she liked it and now that he thought fo it, he should have carried another gift just incase she didn't like the first.

'Pull yourself together Thor.' He thought.

Rain on Sakura Blossoms; the scent reached his nose and he relished in it. The soothing effects of her smell would send ant youkai into a state of tranquility. He always felt so relaxed when she was around. Her scent got stronger as she got closer.

Thor fidgted, transfering his gaze from the direction she was coming from to look at the sky; he didn't want to seem too eager to see her.

The leaves rustled and parted as she stepped into the clearing. This was the first time he had had seen her with her hair down. It looked much better now that she wasn't wearing it in those elaborate styles.

She smiled as she approached him. The way those pink lips curved to show her happiness was simply beautiful. Thor just couldn't see anything wrong with her; she was the perfect woman. If only she weren't married, their relationship would be easier; it was the only flaw.

He kissed her lightly on her lips and stared into her grey eyes. " I have something for you." He said.

"Really?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

Thor reached into his sleeve and told her to close her eyes. She smiled and giggled as she closed her eyes.

Raine couldn't wait to see what he had for her; she was so anxious. The suspense was killing her. Her toes curled in anticipation. She felt his breath on her neck and she jumped at the sudden sensation. She couldn't help wondering.

"Open your eyes." He said.

She obeyed and opened her eyes. She looked around confused; she didn't see anything. Raine truned around to face Thor who was smiling. He reached out to her and pulled a sapphire cross up to her face.

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped; he had given her a necklace. "It's beautiful." She squealed as she held it.

Thor could feel the hapiness in her aura as she stared at the pendant. He was glad she liked it and couldn't help smiling. Making her happy was the best thing he ever did; it was his greatest achievement; to see her smile because of something he did.

She let go o the pendant and looked up at Thor; there was something in her eyes that he couldn't describe and her scent had changed. It was still the same heavenly smell but spicier and it wasn't relaxing, it was arousing.

Raine grinned and tiptoed to kiss him. She gripped his haori and slowly pulled him towards her as she walked backward. This wasn't what Thor expected to happen. He was glad she was happy, but he didn't get what she was doing. The look in her eyes, the change of her scent. What did it mean?

She bumped into a tree and wrapped her leg around his waist. Now he got it.

Raine pulled away and opened her eyes only to be met by the bright red face of the man she loved. He was so cute when he blushed.

She undid the knot of his haori and dropped it on the ground. Next she took off his armour, then his haori. She rubbed her hands over the smooth skin of his hairless chest as his muscles rippled under her touch.

Thor couldn't believe this was happening; he was going to mate with Raine. All the times he fantasised about it; the fantasy just couldn't compare. He slid the kimono off her shoulders with shaking hands and it fell in a heap of silk when she moved her leg to allow it to slide off her body.

She stepped out of it and began to take off his hakama. The moment it hit the ground, she returned her leg to it's postion on his waist along with the other one. He held her hips and stared into her eyes. He didn't know if he should, but he'd be alot more confident.

"I love you Raine." He said.

She smiled. "I love you too." She said.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He apologized.

Raine looked at him confused. What did that mean?

Thor called his inner youkai; his eyes turned blood red, his fangs and claws lenghtened and his lightning shaped marks on his cheeks, wrists and hips became jagged. He grinned evily as he saw the shock on her face. She had no cluw what jusy happened.

He slammed into her and she almost screamed in pain as she stretched to accomodate his large member. She clenched her teeth; that wasn't the end of it. He slid deeper inside her, stretching her further. She wasn't sure she could take much more of him.

He looked into her pain stricken face; such beauty. Thor licked her cheek as he started to move inside her. Her skin tasted so good; a hint of salt was there as she started to sweat. She whimpered; it was a painful task for a ningen onnna to mate a youkai male.

Raine could not believe the amount of pain she was feeling. This hurt worse than her first time. He kissed her neck and his fang grazed her skin. She felt the warmth of his skin as his hand ran up her side to cup her breast and rubbed her nippled with his thumb. She moaned as his touch brought even more wetness between her thighs.

He leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth; holding it between his teeth; sucking and nipping. She felt like she was on fire. Her body came alive when she was with him. Yosuke could not compare to Thor. She moaned as the pain gradually went away; she was getting used to his size.

Thor felt her relax and continued his ministrations. He was right to bring out his inner inu; her pleasured her in so many ways. He released her nippled and returned his hand to her hip. He held her tighter as he went deeper. Her moans and whimpers were music to his ears; they fueled him.

He held her tighter as she thrusted harder. The blunt nails of her human hands tickled his skin. She bit her lip and he knew it was coming. Raine drove her nails into his back and he felt a tingling pain when her nails broke his skin. Her legs tightened around him, she arched her back and her body went stiff. A long, low moan escaped her as she peaked.

Raine was panting. She looked at Thor and saw he grin on his face. Before she knew it she was on her hands and knees with Thor behind her. He pulled her rear closer to his body as he continued to thrust.

Thor could feel the tiny droplets of blood running down his back and decided to get payback. He extended his claws and pierced her skin, making her hiss in pain as the blood ran down her thighs. He felt his staff harden inside her.

He held her hips tighted as her tilted back his head and howled his triumph as he released his seed inside her and her walls clenched around his length, milking him dry

She collasped, sprawled on the forest floor. His claws and fangs shortened, his marks became smooth and his eyes turned white. He wavered a bit before falling forward on top of Raine.

Thor had lost his virginity to a human.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thor inhaled and the scent of rain on sakura blossoms tickled sensitive youkai nose. Beneath him he could feel the smoothest skin he had every known and the warmth of another. Hair tickled his neck and he revelled in the feeling. He sighed and relaxed into his soothing surroundings.

He opened his eyes and waited for them to focus; he was staring at a tree trunk. How did this happen? He moved to get up and noticed that Raine was lying, naked beneath him. His cheeks turned red when memories of the night befor resurfaced. She had really knonw what she wanted and how to get it.

Thor got off of her and sat beside her so that her face was turned to him. He had never seen her when she was asleep; she looked so at peace, angelic and cute. He moved the river of black hair from her neck. He was relived and disappointed that he hadn't marked her.

The relief came from knowing her husband wouldn't find out, he was disappointed because they were not eternally bound.

Then he remembered; her husband! It was morning, he was probably awake by now.

He tapped her on her backed and she remained asleep. He shook her slightly and she groaned in protest. Thor shook her alittle harder and she groaned before turning away from him.

"Leamealoe." She groaned.

"Come on Raine, you have to wake up." Thor said shaking her still.

She swatted his hand away. "I don't want to." She said.

"Your husband will know you're missing." He said.

She gasped and her aura flared with panic. Before he could speak she bolted up and headed straight for her clothes.

Raine couldn't believe she slept in the forest last night. How dumb. She put one arm through the sleeve. Supposed Yosuke was awake already? What was she to do? What was she to say? How could she explain? She realized she had the kimono on inside out and dropped it three times trying to get it on the right side.

In her panic, Raine didn't realize that she was still covered in blood. Thor got up and held her by her arms.

"Calm down Raine." He said.

"I can't calm down! My husband may be looking for me." She shrieked.

"How will you explain the blood?" He asked.

She looked down at her thighs and noticed the dried blood on her skin. Hell! How would she explain it?

Thor got down on his kness and licked the blood off her feet, starting with her knees, then her thighs where most of it was before healing the wounds on her hips with his youkai saliva. He did the same with the other one.

By this time Raine had calmed down and waited for him to clean her. She had to surpress a few giggles as her body jerked alittle as his tongue tickled her skin.

"All done." He said standing up.

"Arigato Koiishi." She said adding the last part on purpose.

His cheeks turned red when he heard her call him 'koiishi'. This meant alot to him since it meant that they were practically and official couple.

Thor watched as she carefully put on her kimono and thoroughly inspected it for anything suspicious looking. She didn't find anything and tried her best to tidy her hair.

She sighed. "Ja ne." She said.

He nodded and she turned to run away, but he caught her hand and spun her around as he pulled her back to him. She gasped when she suddenly hit his chest. He leaned down and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Thor pulled away. "Ja ne koiishi." He said smiling.

She smiled and blushed. Raine stepped back slowly, watching him as she lef. She mouthed the words 'I'll miss you' and blew a kiss at him. He returned it. When she could bearly see him anymore she turned around and ran home.

oOo

Yosuke yawned and stretched, half alseep, half awake. He felt something soft beside him when he brought down his arm. His brow furrowed and he squeezed it. Strange.

He pulled it closer to him and found that it was cold. This did not feel like his Raine. He buried his face in the soft object; it did not smell like his Raine. This could only mean one thing.

Raine was gone.

He opened his eyes.

oOo

Raine bearly managed to get through the village unnoticed. The only person that 'saw' her was a blind man. She never knew that the people in the village woke up this early.

She ducked behind a bush in the garden when she spotted Ayumi dumping water outside. Raine slowly peeked over the bush just as the door closed, indicating Ayumi's departure. She sighed.

She eased around the house to the west wing where her room was. It wasn't easy; she had to duck behind bushes, stop suddenly when she heard voices, look around corners, walk below windows so that she was half her height, it really hurt her back, and tip toe.

Finally she reached the door to her room and no one was there, thankfully. She tiptoed across the grass, up the steps and onto the hardwood floor of the hallway. She slowly and quietly slid open the doors just wide enough for her to slip through and slipped inside undetected.

She closed the door and sighed with relief.

"Raine?" She hears Yosuke ask.

Oh Kami no; he caught her.

oOo

Thor followed her home. She ran as gracefully as she danced and her hair followed beautifully just the smae.

It seemed ironic to him that she lived in his mother's home village. What were the odds? He never would have guessed that she did. It was so coincidental.

He laughed alittle at the funny tactics she had to use in order not to be seen. The funniest was with the old man.

Raine had stopped and almost died when she thought she had been caught. After a long moment of silence she waved her hand in front of his face a few times and realized he was blind which relaxed her a great deal.

She continued to her house and he watched her go into her room where the scent of another male was radiating from.

Being a youkai, Thor almost lost his temper. Youkai were very protective of their mates and he didn't want another man touching her. After calming himself down he left knowing that she was safe. If anyone hurt his beloved Raine it would be their head.

oOo

Oh Kami no, he caught her.

"Where-" She knew what he was going to ask; he didn't have to finish. He'd ask her where she was and she'd come up with the dumbest excuse and he would not believe her, the she'd crack and tell him everything. She was doomed.

"-are you going?" He asked.

"I'm-" She stopped. She was about to apologize when she realized he asked wher she was GOING not where she was coming FROM. He had no clue! Her secret was safe. Thank Kami!

"I didn't want to wake you. I couldn't sleep and decided to take a bath." She lied.

"Okay." He said sitting up and stretching again.

Raine smiled nervously; that was too close. She would have to make sure it didn't happen again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She sighed as she relaxed in the soothing warm water of the hot spring. All the tension in her muscles just melted away and evaporated. She closed her eyes and pulled the chopsticks from her hair and it flowed down her back in a waterfall of ebony silk. She stretched and yawned as she relaxed further, enjoying the feel of the water against her skin.

Before, Raine was a bit confused about her relationship with Thor. At times she felt like she loved him, at times she didn't know if she really did love him or if she should love him, but after she slept with him she knew she really did love him. She loved him. It wasn't until yesterday, after she left the forest that she realized she had actually told him she loved him.

And it felt good; it felt amazing to say those words for the first time in her life and actually mean it.

Now they were together; an official couple. She wanted to do things with him that she never thought about doing with Yosuke. It just felt so right to be with him. To be in his arms, to kiss him, to hold him. She felt so alive when she was with him; she was no longer the dutiful daughter she once was. She was free to do what she pleased and that meant dancing and singing amongst the trees and creatures she loved so much.

With Thor she was happy. For once in her life she was happy and she could never be more grateful.

Yosuke was a nice guy, but he couldn't compare to Thor.

Thor was perfect and he was her koiishi (not sure what that means).

She heard the water ripple as someone stepped into the water and she opened her eyes to discover Yosuke sitting in front of her with a lustful look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's been two weeks since the last time we slept together." He said. He eased closer to her and placed his hands on her knees.

She was starting to get uncomfortable and she knew what he wanted, but sleeping with her husband felt like cheating on her boyfriend, when it should be the other way around.

"We share a bed every night." She said nervously.

He grinned. "You know what I mean." He pushed down on her knees and tried to push her legs apart.

"I don't want to." She said.

"Why not?" He asked reliving the pressure on her knees.

She thought for a while. It wasn't like she could tell him about Thor. It would break his heart and she didn't want to do that.

"I don't want to." She repeated.

"Well I was hoping we'd get lucky this time. You know,"He reached out and rubbed her stomach. "start a family."

"Can't we try tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm leaving for war tomorrow." He said.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I was just thinking that if I died, I would die knowing that I probably had a child, that's all; that I wouldn't leave you alone. But if you don't want to..." He trailed off and turned to leave when he felt her grab his arm. He turned and saw the sympathy in her eyes.

Raine couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Knowing Yosuke, if he had to die he wouldn't want her to be lonely and when they were dating he always talked about how much he wanted a family. Why did she have to feel so sorry for him? She sighed.

"You're going to war? Tomorrow?" She asked in the best concerned wife voice she could muster.

"Yeah." He said as he nodded.

It would feel wrong for her to sleep with him, but she felt sorry for him and she was his wife so she was supposed to be there when he needed her; for better or worse.

She smiled weakly and she pulled him into her as she spread her legs. She apologized to Thor mentally and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him.

Raine prayed to Ama-no-Uzume, the goddess of fertility, that she did not get pregnant.

oOo

Sesshomaru, Mika, Thor, Shiaka and Malique were in the Lord and Lady's bed chambers where they had all their family meetings. They could tell it was important since Sesshomaru wasn't very relaxed; he was very serious and looked at them with the stern look he usually gave them when they were about to be scolded.

"Today," He began. "I have received word from Lord Kouga of the East that and army of humans is planning to attack him and take over his lands. Apparently they are getting help from a village about and hour's run from here; it is your mother's home village.

Since this Lord is receiving help from your uncle InuYasha and your five eldest cousins, InuYasha has asked me and ten percent of my army to aid them in this battle. Now I am asking you, my children, to accompany me. We leave tonight."

This came as a shock to Thor and very bad timing. He was supposed to meet his Raine tonight like he always did. Plus he couldn't go to war against an army from his mother's home village; Raine's husband would obviously be fighting and, as good as it would be with him gone, Thor couldn't do it. Raine may not have loved him but, but she cared about him and he would never forgive him if he killed her husband. Not only that, but she would think it was her fault.

"I can't go." Thor said.

Sesshomaru turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "And why not." He asked.

"Because..."Thor trailed off.

Mika looked at her eldest son. Somehow she knew that his reason for not going had something to do with what he didn't want to talk about earlier. Her children were growing up so fast. Something told her it was a girl and if Thor couldn't convince Sesshomaru then she could.

"Please, Fluffy, don't let them go. They're my babies. What if something happens to them, I can't lose my pups." Mika pleaded.

"With them by my side we can most definitely win." Sesshomaru said.

"Well take at least one of them. If you have to take two leave Thor. You know I worry when you're gone. Who'll keep me company? An emotionally stable?" She asked.

"My dear Mika, you worry too much." He said.

"Onegai, I need my pups." She said.

Sesshomaru sighed, when it came to her children, his Mika would do anything to keep them out of harm's way.

"Fine, I'll leave Thor, but I want Shiaka and Malique." He said.

"Can't you leave all of them?" She asked.

"Mika." Sesshmaru said.

"Okay, okay." She relented.

As everyone got up to leave, Thor looked over his shoulder at his mother and she winked. At first he didn't get it, but the he realized all the begging was just her way of getting his father to let him stay. His mother was so clever. He had a feeling she knew his motives for not going and honestly he didn't care; he was going to see Raine.

oOo

Raine sat on her bed and watched Yosuke put on his armour. He seemed so much more confident about this battle since they had slept together in the hot springs. She guessed he just wanted to make their possible last moments together special.

She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it a little. She prayed and prayed and prayed she wasn't pregnant. She didn't want Yosuke's baby, she wanted Thor's and she feared that if she really was carrying Yosuke's child that Thor would leave her and she didn't want that.

Yosuke wasn't leaving tonight, he was leaving in the afternoon; his father wanted to train him a little because he was not used to fighting in armour.

Raine knew that he would probably be training the entire night and she still had to see Thor so she was devising a plan to go see him without Yosuke interfering.

"How do I look?" He asked.

She smiled. "Like a true warrior." She said.

Raine sighed and stood. Now to see if her lie would work.

"Yosuke I would like to go into the forest tonight." She said.

"Sweetie, you know I can't." He said.

"Please. I'm under a lot of stress now that you're leaving for war. I'll be worried sick about you when you're gone, not knowing if you'll come back dead or alive. I'm really just not emotionally stable right now and this is my only way to let it out so please, just this one night." She said throwing in some tears.

He sighed. "Okay, but make it back before I finish training. I want to fall asleep with you beside me." He said.

She nodded and left the room with him before they went their separate ways.

oOo

Thor couldn't wait to tell Raine what his mother had done for them. It was amazing how his mother could bend his father's will to get what she wanted.

He was so grateful for what she did for him; for them. He was so happy that he would get to see her still. He had to admit, it would be pretty hard to explain to his father why he wasn't going to war, especially if it was because of an onna and a ningen onna at that.

He sniffed the air to see if she was close and shifted from sitting to standing on the tree branch.

Thor just couldn't wait to see her and smell her.

Speaking of which, that same heavenly smell reached his nose and he was not at all pleased. His Raine smelt like another man and that only meant one thing.

Thor almost went into a blood rage with the knowledge of his Raine sleeping with another man; he almost lost control and it took a lot to keep his inner youkai at bay.

Raine stepped into the clearing and he jumped out of the tree, landing beside her.

"Ko-" She began.

"Why did you sleep with him?" Thor asked as he covered his nose. He could no longer bear the horrible stench coming from her body.

"-nnichiwa," She finished. "Because I felt sorry for him."

"So!" Thor almost shouted.

"He got all mushy in me, talking about with him going to war if he died then hopefully this time I'd get pregnant." She said.

"That's not a good enough reason." Thor said.

Raine threw up her hands in defeat. "What was I supposed to do? He was talking about children and death and he looked so sad. I couldn't say no. I'm his wife!" She yelled in frustration.

Thor grabbed her shoulders. "You don't love him! You love me; you said it yourself. How can I be with you, knowing you're sleeping with someone else?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said in a barely audible voice as she slumped her shoulders. She really didn't want to, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Well I can't Raine, I can't. Promise me you won't sleep with him again." Thor pleaded.

"What am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh I can't sleep with you because my boyfriend doesn't want me to?' " She asked.

"Maybe it was a mistake for us to do this; we shouldn't be doing this." Thor said. He moved his hands from her shoulders and ran them through his hair.

Raine wasn't about to give up her relationship with Thor. This was something she always wanted and now she had it. Some man she didn't love was getting in her way. She sighed.

"Okay; I promise. I'll find some reason to tell him." She said.

Thor said nothing, only held down his head.

She stepped forward and opened her arms to hug him, but he stepped back. This really hurt her and she felt guilty since it was her fault he was acting like this.

She shouldn't have slept with Yosuke, even if he was her husband. Now the man she loved was rejecting her.

"I can't; not when you smell like him." He said.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She choked as the salty liquid ran down her cheeks.

Thor sighed. "My father wants me to go to war with him tonight; he's going to war with my brother and sister. I said I didn't want to go, but now I change my mind." He said as he stared at his feet.

"No!" Raine said as more tears ran down her angelic face. "I don't want to lose you, I love you."

Thor looked into her eyes. When she cried it looked like a storm was raging in her eyes. He never saw something so dramatic in his life.

He leaned forward and licked away her tears; he couldn't stand seeing her cry. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers before kissing her for so long that when he pulled away his lips were red and swollen.

"You forgive me?" She sniffled.

"Hai, I forgive you." He said.

She smiled and laughed a little. Raine rested her cheek on his cool armour and sighed. Her Thor loved her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Now that Yosuke was gone, Raine could go into the forest whenever she liked, in the day time, at night. Whenever she wanted...and it made her happier than anything else ever did.

She would get to see Thor whenever she wanted to. Finally. She felt a little like she was single.

Raine was still relieved about Thor not dumping. He had given her quite the scare when he threatened to. But he didn't. And now she was happy. She really didn't want to lose him; he was the best thing that ever happened to her. He was the love she longed to have and now she had him.

She brushed her silky ebony hair for about the hundredth time, she was going to meet him soon and she wanted to look her best. She put down the brush and picked up the perfume, but then thought better of it. She remembered last night when he told her how much he loved the way she smelled. She didn't need perfume. She put it back down.

She looked into the mirror, ran her fingers through her hair, made sure every hair was in its place and left her room to go meet the man...youkai...of her dreams.

oOo

Thor was putting on his haori, getting ready for his date with Raine, when his mother entered his room. She was smiling from ear to ear and looked at him with this weird look in her eyes. Since yesterday, every time he saw her she looked at him the same way and he didn't understand why. Before he just ignored her and carried on with whatever he was doing but it was starting to get creepy.

"Okaasan, why do you keep looking at me like that?

He asked.

He thought it was impossible for her smile to get bigger, but it did. She walked closer to him and tilted her head upward to look at him. He stepped back a bit.

"Okaasan?" He asked completely creeped out.

"There's a girl isn't there?" Mika asked.

Thor rolled his eyes. "I'm not confirming or denying anything." He answered.

"Yes there is, that's why you wanted to stay isn't it? You want to see your girlfriend." Mika teased.

"Okaasan, come on stop it." Thor pleaded

"Fine then, don't admit it. I know what a person in love looks like and I see one in you." Mika said. Then she left his room.

Thor knew his mother meant well, but sometimes, she could be very overbearing.

oOo

Raine waited in the clearing for Thor to arrive. She was nervous. After speaking to him for so long, she was still nervous. Yosuke never made her fell that way. But then again she didn't love him.

She paced the length of the clearing. Breathing in and out and in and out. She rubbed her palms together.

Hopefully, he'd get there soon.

There was the rustling of leaves.

"Thor?" She called out.

No answer.

"Thor?" She called out again.

Silence. Then the rustling of leaves.

Raine was starting to get scared. She looked around her. She could nothing but someone or something was out there.

"Thor if you're trying to be funny it's not working." Raine shouted.

Again with the leaves. This time the sound lasted much longer than the previous times and it was getting louder. Who or whatever it was, was getting closer.

"Who is this Thor?" Her stalker asked.

Raine's eyes grew wide.

Before her stood tall, muscular youkai with a long scar running down the right side of his face allowing only his left brown eye to open. He had shoulder length black hair and a lustful, predatory look in his eyes that made the hair on the back of Raine's neck to stand up.

"Why is such a pretty girl like you all alone in such a big forest?" He asked stepping closer to her.

Raine stepped back as he slowly approached her.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you...much." He said following up his words with and evil laugh that sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh Kami no." Raine whispered as she backed into a tree.

"The Kami can't help you little one." He said. He grinned and Raine could see two very sharp fangs.

Knowing that she couldn't outrun him Raine slid down onto the forest floor, her arms over her chest.

She just hoped Thor would get there soon.

She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a scream.

Raine opened her eyes. Before her stood Thor, his hair blowing wildly about him in a wind she couldn't feel. In front of him, the youkai who tried to attack was holding the right side of his face and screaming in pain. He moved his hand and Raine gasped. The entire right side of his face was gone; all that could be seen was blood and bone.

"How dear you try to taint my woman!" Thor shouted.

"Your woman practically invited me. She's a whore." He said.

That made Thor go over the edge.

Without a second thought he sent several fire balls in the other youkai's direction. Soon the entire clearing was covered in smoke. He was done for.

Thor turned to a coughing Raine, eyes back to their beautiful blue.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a soft, gentle voice.

That voice of his always made her feel better. Still in shock Raine couldn't find her voice and so she nodded.

Thor felt a sharp pain in his back.

Maybe the sick bastard who tried to rape Raine wasn't dead.

The smoke cleared and he stood in the middle of the clearing, most of his body charred.

Thor made quick work of him and took up down with his whip. Then all of a sudden he felt dizzy and sick. Next thing he knew he was lying face down on the forest floor and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thor was in unbearable pain; especially his back in and around his stab wound. He was so tired, all he could think about was sleep, but he couldn't sleep in this sort of mood. The humans in Raine's home were suspicious so he had to keep his senses open in case any of them tried something. However, at this point in time it was a little hard to concentrate.

Not only was he in pain, but he had a fever too and any sweat that dripped out of his pores was instantly evaporated. The wound was the only thing that caused these ailments. He cursed the gods for his bad luck; he needed his medicine and soon. If he didn't take it only the kami would know the outcome. Now that he was surrounded by so many humans, especially Raine, it would be dangerous. The only way to rid himself would be to mate and Thor knew that as much as he'd try to contain it, eventually he'd lose control.

He clenched his teeth and hissed in pain. This was all very uncomfortable. He now had to lie on his stomach, which he was not used to. Thor clawed at the sheets as the pain intensified and his efforts to keep himself under control almost failed. He hated this thing with a passion. Occasionally his eyes would turn blood red and he would have to fight his inner youkai for dominance.

The other cause for this discomfort, fever and pain was his heat cycle.

For one week out of every month he had to go through this horrid cycle. He had take his medicine so often that he forgot what it was like to go into heat. With element youkai a heat cycle was very dangerous, depending on the element. Like other youkai, their inner youkai would be released and go looking for someone to mate with. They all had the pain, the fever , but the difference was with and element youkai, their powers went out of control.

The door slid open and Raine walked in, just what he needed, temptation. She walked over to him and got down on her knees.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

Thor nodded, trying his best to keep his inner inu at bay. Her scent was driving him mad! Raine just being in the same building as him made it even harder to control himself: he just wanted to turn her over on her hands and knees and mate her until he was too tired to move an inch, until she was in so much pain that she couldn't walk. Right now he didn't care if they were caught, he just wanted to mate.

Raine took the blood soaked bandage off of Thor's stab wound and placed it in a bowl to properly dispose of later. Strangely it was dry instead of wet. Next, she squeezed the water out of a cloth to clean the wound, but the moment it touched his skin it sizzled and steamed. How very odd, she thought to herself. She placed the cloth in the water, squeezed it out and put it on the wound but the same thing happened. She'd just have to clean it with a dry cloth.

As Raine cleaned the wound, Thor battled his inner youkai for supremacy. It was a very difficult task, especially with Raine there. His desire for her grew every time he inhaled her scent.

Images of her beneath him in the throws of passion plagued his mind. All he could think about was a naked Raine screaming his name over and over as he continued to ravish her body again and again. Just a little while longer and he's have his wish.

Then she got a needle and thread to stitch the wound; she didn't want to do it last night because Thor would have suffered a lot of pain, it would have been the best thing to do but her plan was that by now the wound would be quite numb and he's suffer no pain at all. She threaded the needle and prepared Thor for any pain he may experience. She pierced his skin with the needle and started stitching his wound.

Raine cut the thread with her teeth and bandaged the newly stitched wound. "Okay all do-eek1." She squealed as Thor turned over, sat up and pulled her onto his lap where a certain something was poking her posterior. His eyes were blood red, his lightning marks more jagged than usual and her was grinning.

He rolled over and was now on top of her. He quickly got rid of all her clothes as well as his hakama and hovered over her. He slowly leaned forward until she could feel his warm breath on her lips. He growled and a chill went up her spine. He just stared into her eyes as if searching her soul for some deep dark secret.

The in one swift movement, he had her on her hands and knees; he seemed to favour this position. Raine gasped when he suddenly penetrated her and soon enough he was moving in and out of her with a force she had never known. Her entire body jerked back and forward in such a rough manner.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room and Thor was very pleased with the fact that he got to mate. His body needed this, he needed this. He could feel her warm slick inner walls around his member and he reveled in the wonderful feeling. He extended his claws and gingerly ran on down her spine, making her moan in pure ecstasy. Her cry of passion sent a chill down his spine.

Raine clenched her teeth and gripped the sheets as she again had to struggle with stretching to fit Thor's size. For someone who only had sex twice in his life, he was pretty good at it, maybe youkai were born good in bed. She hissed in pain as he pulled her backside closer to his body, sliding himself deeper inside her.

He moved his hand from her hip and snaked it up her waist, brushing her flat stomach as his hand went higher and higher until her met the mounds of flesh protruding from her chest. He cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple and the moan that escaped her just drove him insane. He did it again but this time a little harder. He felt so alive when she moaned his name.

The way Thor fondled her nipple felt oh so good. He did it with skilled hand. Her nipple was getting harder and more sensitive with every rub and pinch from Thor's talented fingers. He pulled and twisted and pinched and rubbed her nipple. Every last one hurt more than the one that preceded it and soon it was too sore to even touch, but that didn't stop Thor. He started kneading her breast, his claws gently scraping her skin, making shallow cuts that tingled slightly.

He moved his hand from her chest and continued lower. His claws ran through the tangled curls that hid her nether lips and she gasped when she felt his hand so far down. No one had ever touched her there, not even Yosuke. She was very surprised that it was Thor.

Thor grinned when he heard his Raine's sudden intake of breath. It seemed she was not used to such treatment. He continued to move his fingers through the black curls. He found her sensitive bundle of nerves and began rubbing it between his fingers. Her hot sheath became wetter and wetter as he continued his ministrations.

Raine could not really explain the feeling going through her body. It felt so good, almost like she was going to explode. It was the most unexplainable, wonderfully, blissful feeling she ever felt. She felt like her body was on fire. An out of control fire that slowly burned away her insides, giving her the most incredibly painful experience. As much as she didn't want to get caught, she couldn't hold it in. She moaned and screamed and just let go.

Thor had no clue Raine had all of this passion just bottled up inside her. He knew his fondling was sending her over the edge and soon she would reach her peak, but he didn't expect this. She gasped and her body went stiff, the she sighed and relaxed as she peaked. He could sense she really had no more energy. He extended his claws and very slowly burned his name into her skin, right above her backside.

He leaned forward until he was literally breathing down her neck and flicked out his tongue to lick her smooth olive skin. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and closed his eyes. He groaned as he straightened up, threw back his head and howled his conquest as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

He pulled out of her, his hands still on her hips and pulled her into his lap as he sat down. His eyes turned from red to white as he brushed some hair from her face. She moved closer to him ,wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder so that her nose was on his neck.

She felt so comfortable in his arms, so at rest. Raine really needed a time out to regain some of her energy. At the moment all she could think about was how fantastic Thor had been. Yosuke definitely could not compare. She sighed as she inhaled his scent; he smelled like wild fire. Thor held her hand and raised it to his lips giving her a gentle kiss.

Although Thor had been able to quell his desires, it was only temporary, he still wasn't satisfied, plus his heat cycle wasn't over yet so he still needed to do a bit more mating. Hopefully Raine still had enough energy.

He slowly laid her down on her back and leaned forward to kiss her. As they kissed he moved his hands down to her hips and she groaned in approval. She still had enough energy and apparently wanted more. He slowly slid his newly erect member inside her . He moved his hands from her hips and slid them up her sides, pushing her arms away from her body and level with her head and wove his fingers between hers as he started to thrust.

Thor released her lips and kissed her cheek. He moved down to her ear and licked it before nibbling on her ear lobe, grazing it ever so slightly with his fang. She shivered with the feeling of his breath on her ear. Raine moaned as he moved to attack her neck. Her skin tasted so good, like the sweetest honey the world could offer

He removed his fingers from between hers and moved his hands down her body, to her thighs. He halted his assault on her neck and slowly kissed his way down her body; her collarbone, the valley of her breasts, her stomach and finally her navel. He flicked his tongue in and out of the small hole in her belly. She again shivered when she felt his cold, wet tongue on her skin.

Raine ran her fingers through Thor's hair and massaged is scalp. For someone who had been so rough, he was now being very gentle. She was glad he was, because she was exhausted and could not take much more rough treatment. She moaned again as he continued to work her navel with his tongue

Thor kissed Raine's stomach and sat up straight. He took her legs and put them over his shoulders. She arched her back as he moved a little harder and a little faster inside her. Her body jerked forward and backward and her breasts bounced up and down as if dancing for Thor, it was hypnotizing. Those mounds of tender flesh just called to him and he couldn't say no.

He leaned forward, pressing Raine's legs closer to her body in a painful manner. She hissed in pain, breathing heavily. Soon her knees were on her shoulders and Thor's head was buried in her chest. He licked her nipple and she moaned her pleasure. He took the small caramel tip into his mouth and began sucking and pulling on it, causing his Raine to gasp and moan.

The position of her legs was a very uncomfortable on but Raine didn't complain. It was almost and enjoyable pain that only made their love making even more enjoyable. She sighed and tried not to think of the pain, once all of this was over, it would really kick in.

When Thor pulled away from Raine's nipple, it was covered in his saliva. He kissed the valley of her breasts then moved to once again taste her skin. By instinct his fangs lengthened and he was tempted to mark her, but couldn't, at least not yet. He licked her neck and lightly ran his finger against her skin. Raine laughed as it tickled her.

Raine could feel it in her belly, it was near. She braced herself for it's arrival. She gripped the sheets and arched her back the best she could. She closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and tilted back her head slightly as she climaxed. She was a lot more exhausted this time

Thor's body went stiff and he gripped the Raine's skin, breaking it with his sharp claws and making her bleed. He clenched his teeth and let out a long, low groan as his second orgasm rocked his entire body, making him tired.

He straightened up and took Raine's legs off of his shoulders. He stood and yawned and stretched before putting back on his hakama. Raine sighed and sat up, her whole body aching and stretched. She felt the blood trickling down her thighs and turned to Thor who got down on the ground and healed her scratches with his saliva. She felt a slight tingle on her breasts and looked down to see small, shallow scratches. She guessed they would heal in a day or so

Everything below her waist hurt the most. She tried to stand but almost fell, luckily Thor was there to help her keep her balance.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's nothing." She replied.

The second time she tried to stand she was able to keep her balance and got dressed.

As Raine dressed Thor noticed that his name was burnt into her skin right above her backside and it was in his hand writing. He didn't remember don't that. When she was done she limped over to Thor and gave him a kiss

"Aishteru. Ja ne." She said.

"Aishteru." He replied.

After saying goodbye Raine left for her room to get some rest while Thor got back to his bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Raine knocked on Myoko's bedroom door and waited for her to answer. Myoko slid open the door and bowed to Raine.

"How may I be of service my lady?" She asked.

"Would you happen to have a few extra jars of salvae?"

"No my lady, I have to make more." Myoko replied.

Raine nodded. "Okay then, have it ready before midday." She said.

Myoko nodded even though she didn't approve of her lady caring for a youkai. She really didn't understand why she would. It could not be that she owed him something, no human in their right mind would put themselves in that kind of position and she was quite sure her lady was sane. It did not make sense to her and she wasn't going to try to understand it, hopefully her lady knew what she was doing.

Raine said goodbye to Myoko and left to check on Thor. His wound had not healed as yet and it was still bleeding when she visited yesterday, but now it was stitched so the bleeding should have stopped by now, but she still had to check it's progress to see if she could remove the stitches.

She slid open the door to the room she was keeping him in. He was lying on his stomach and she could clearly see the bandage; there was very little blood on it and it was dry so that meant that the wound had stopped bleeding. This was good because she didn't want her Thor to bleed to death. 'Okay Raine, you're obsessing.' She thought.

Raine knelt beside him; he was sleeping like a baby. She lifted the bandage to take a peek at his stitches. The skin was red and swollen, but wound had stopped bleeding which she was glad for. Most of the poison had been extracted but it had made him sick so she wanted to get rig of the sickness before she discharged him, now she was making him sound like a patient, hopefully that would be before Yosuke came home from his war.

She took off his bandage and went over to the cupboard where she knew Myoko kept a jar of water, a bowl and fresh bandages for cleaning wounds. She wiped the dry blood off of Thor's back, which made the wound look a little better. She got fresh bandages and covered the wound.

oOo

As Thor slept he sensed when Raine was approaching the room he was staying in. His heat cycle wasn't over yet, he still had five more days so either he left to go home to get his medicine or he could just continue to mate Raine constantly for the next five days, but then there was the issue of war. Her husband would probably return, but then again he could be dead by now which was a huge bonus for him.

He waited on her to finish treating his wound, he didn't want it to open again. He felt her fingers lightly brush away his hair away from his face. Her usually calming scent did nothing for him at the moment because he was incredibly horny and all he could think about was mating Raine right there and then; it was all he wanted to do at the moment and it would be the only thing on his mind for the next five days.

When he heard her sigh and felt her get up to leave he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Apparently he had caught her off guard. Her chest rose and fell with every breath and those perfectly round mounds of flesh were so deliciously tempting.

He extended his claw and slowly moved it down the front of her kimono and began to cut it open, but he had to stop short because someone was coming and they were quite close. Damn the people in Raine's home; yesterday they had all the privacy they needed but today they didn't have any. This did not please Thor at all and it was not good to piss of a horny youkai, especially during a heat cycle.

The door slid open and before anybody could see, he got off of Raine and placed her in a sitting position. Raine's aura spiked with hatred when the person who interrupted them stepped into the room.

oOo

It could only be Romy she seemed to have a sixth sense about these things. Raine absolutely hated her mother-in-law. Well she didn't really hate her, she hated the things she did, but either way, Romy wasn't a like-able person. Raine sometimes wondered what Chimu saw in her.

"Raine, dear," Romy almost choked on referring to Raine in such a term, "I need to talk to you."

Raine narrowed her eyes. "About?" She asked.

Romy smiled. "It is a personal matter and I need to speak to you in private." She said.

Raine sighed, she moved from her place beside Thor and left with Romy. She had no clue why this woman wanted to talk to her and she really didn't care because she was more than sure that all Romy wanted was to make her life a living hell. Raine was taken aback by her own thoughts; since when did she become cynical? Since she met Romy, that's when.

Romy led Raine into the garden where they sat on one of the benches. Raine put on the most stoic face she could summon and sat next to her despicable mother-in-law. The sooner she did this the better.

"It has come to my attention that you have brought a youkai into my home." Romy said in a prim and proper voice, like that of a wealthy noble or queen.

"Yes I have." Raine said.

"Why?" Romy asked.

"Well he needs medical attention." Raine answered. Why was it any of Romy's business what she did anyway, that woman always stuck her nose in Raine's business.

"And why must you be the one to offer such attention?" Romy asked.

"If you must know," Raine straightened her skirt. "He saved me."

Romy raised a brow. "He saved you?" She asked.

"Hai." Raine said.

Romy narrowed her eyes further. She did not trust her daughter-in-law one bit and she knew that Raine didn't like her. Something had to be going on, she knew it.

"Well then, if that's everything." Raine said before standing, brushing off her kimono and heading towards her bamboo house.

There was one thin Romy had to say and she knew her son's wife would be in shock once it was said.

"I heard you," Romy said. Raine continued to ignore her. "You and that filthy youkai."

Raine stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. The shock and horror she felt was evident on her angelic face. Oh Kami no, she and Thor had been found out. She'd just have to play dumb.

She turned around slowly, her original look returned to her face and asked: "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're sleeping with that youkai." Romy accused.

"You just can't stand the thought of me being a good person can you? I would never be unfaithful to Yosuke; I have morals." Raine said.

"Could have fooled me." Romy retorted.

Raine scoffed, turned on her heel and stomped into her house.

oOo

Thor yawned as he stretched his aching muscles. He had been bed ridden for tow days now and he was not used to that; he was very active and him resting so long ave him a lot of energy plus the extra energy provided by his heat cycle for mating, so at the moment he was still horny with a lot of energy and only one thing on his mind; mating.

The sweet scent of his Raine floated on the air and into his nostrils; she was near. Maybe this time they could get a little privacy and finish what they started earlier that day. If he could, that would make him one happy youkai indeed.

To feel the warmth of her thighs around his waist and caramel peaks touching his skin and the feel of her warm sheath around his hardened shaft was oh so tempting. Now he wanted her more than before.

The door slid open and Raine walked in holding what smelled like a jar of salvae for his wound. She closed the door and walked over to him, kneeling at his side. He looked up and down her body; scanning every inch of her sweet, feminine flesh that he longed to taste and feel.

"Can you believe that Myoko? I asked to have this salvae ready by late afternoon and now it's late evening." Raine said obviously upset.

She took off the bandage, which had on not one drop of blood and applied the salvae to the stitches to help it heal faster and prevent infection. Raine put back on the bandage and sighed.

Thor saw that she was upset and pulled her into his lap. He began to lick and kiss her neck as he worked his hand up her kimono. He felt her relax and was happy that she still wanted to mate.

She groaned in disappointment and moved away from his mouth on her neck and stopped his progress up her leg. "We can't it's too risky." She said.

"That's not what you said yesterday." Thor replied.

"She heard us Thor, my mother-in-law." Raine said.

"So what? I can sense her approach, if she is coming I will tell you and then we can stop." Thor said.

Raine had to admit, it was a good plan. Just as long as he made sure that they were not caught, she was okay with the plan because if not it would be hard to convince Romy not to tell Yosuke.

She relented ."Okay." She said.

Thor grinned and gave her a lustful look. He scanned her body hungrily with his eyes. He leaned forward, put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her. He was caught off guard when she rolled him over on his back and got on top.

"I'm on top this time." She said in a sexy voice.

Thor liked this side of Raine and completely encouraged her. She undid her hair and it flowed down her back in a waterfall of ebony tresses. She took off her kimono and pulled Thor's hakama off his body. She leaned forward and kissed his tasty pink lips. She kissed his chin and then licked its underside followed by a kiss for his neck, chest and abs. Each kiss made him shudder.

When she reached her destination, she took a deep breath and blew her warm breath on his erect and throbbing member. She had never really seen Thor's penis and now that she did she wondered if she could get it to fit in her tiny mouth. Oh well.

She wrapped her fingers around its hard shaft and flicked out her tongue to lick its head. Thor let out a deep moan and his member twitched in her hand. She stuck out her tongue and let go so that it could stand erect on its own, then she licked right up from the head to the shaft and right up to his silver curls at the base.

She again wrapped her fingers around his shaft and licked her lips for extra lubrication. She opened her mouth and started to slide his member into her warm cavern. She had to take it slow since, as she predicted, he was too big for her mouth. She got in as much as she could take and started sucking the best she could.

As and added precaution, Thor put up a silencing barrier on the room. He was so overcome with passion, that he couldn't control himself. The was the first time any female had put her mouth on that part of his body. Never before had he experienced such a sensation. It didn't feel better or worse than him being inside her; it was just a different feeling.

Then he felt her fingers begin to move forward and backward on his shaft and that feeling became stronger. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her tongue caressing his member and ran his fingers through her ebony locks. His toes curled as pure bliss surged through his body.

Raine had never done this before and judging from Thor's reaction she was doing well. She moved her hand faster on his shaft and was rewarded with another satisfied moan from Thor. His member twitched again as he got harder and made Raine's task of having him inside her mouth a bit more difficult.

She felt his body go stiff and he grabbed a handful of her hair. His member twitched once more and this time he released his seed down her throat, forcing her to swallow. He howled as he reached his orgasm.

Thor let go of her hair and she climbed up his body until they were face to face. He cupped her cheek and kissed her, the taste of his seed on her tongue.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lord Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the Western Lands stood on the top of the hill, soaked in blood and sweat. The wind blew his silver hair in front of him. He missed his Mika and his eldest son. He hoped they were doing well. Ever since his first son was born he stopped travelling because he had a reason to stay home and in all honesty, Sesshomaru always felt this way when Thor left; he never showed it but he missed his son dearly.

The night he told his family he was leaving for war, he had expected Thor to leave with him since he seemed eager to leave home, but he wanted to stay. When Mika begged for the pups to stay home he was not at all surprised; he knew she worried about them, but this time he knew something was up. He could feel her emotions through his mating mark and there was as slight tingle that told him she was up to something. Either way he let his son stay because he could feel his Mika pressing the importance of Thor staying through his mark.

The enemy had retreated. For now. They had been at war for only one day and already most of the opposing army was gone. Sesshomaru was part of an army of near three hundred and the humans had about four hundred. Only twenty or less youkai died and as for the humans they lost over eighty of their men.

The opposing army also composed of ten holy men. A smart move, Sesshomaru had to admit, except that they had expected that and so Inuyasha had Kagome make special rosaries for them to deflect any hold spells or attacks.

Sesshomaru had to admit that when she his little brother in battle earlier he was very impressed with how well he had gotten and how well he had trained his children. Inuyasha had really matured over the years and he protected his children with an iron fist, especially his daughters.

Speaking of whom, Inuyasha was heading in Sesshomaru's direction. Soon his hanyou half-brother appeared beside him also covered in blood and sweat.

"We're doing good." Inuyasha said.

"Yes we are, but if my son was here we would have won this battle already." Sesshomaru replied.

"I agree. Our pups are very powerful and all eleven of them together can take down an army of thousands of humans and youkai alike on their own. Even holy men and women." Inuyasha said.

"You sound proud." Sesshomaru said.

"I am." Inuyasha replied.

"As am I." Sesshomaru said.

The scents of Shiaka, Malique and Sakura, Inuyasha's daughter, reached the noses of the proud fathers. The three pups skidded to a stop before their fathers and judging from their appearance it was urgent.

"The enemy is returning." The three pups said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded. The five of them ran back to the battle field.

oOo

Sesshomaru was gone, Malique was gone, Shiaka was gone and Thor was gone. Mika, taiyoukai Lady of the Western Lands and heir to the Southern Lands was worried and above all bored. Now she wished she had another pup, at least then she would have someone to spend time with. She sighed and stirred her finger in her sake. Everyone was gone and she wanted company. Yes the servants were there, but still.

The mark on her shoulder went from a dull pain of suspicion to a slight tingle of pride and then to a slow pulsing of urgency; her Sesshomaru was about to fight. She sighed and sipped her sake.

"Good luck my love." She said.

oOo

These humans were very persistent. Sesshomaru cut and sliced through human after human and they still kept on coming. He didn't have enough space to use his sword's attacks, in fact, during a war he rarely got to use them.

His claws turned green and soon he was turning humans into puddles of goo. This helped give him some space, but he needed more. He called forth his whip and spun around, dicing and slicing every human within reach. Blood fell from the sky like rain.

Inuyasha was doing well with Tessaiga, he too had very little room, but soon that would not be and issue. He stabbed and sliced any human who dared attack him. When he got the chance, he pierced his palm with his claws and performed his "Blades of Blood" attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his son having some trouble and stepped in to help.

"Kaze no Kizu." He yelled and cleared the field of one hundred humans.

Shiaka on the other hand was having fun. Her scythes did well with long distance attacks since they were on a chain. She got the idea from her aunt Kagome's friend Sango a long time ago. When she was old enough, they were forged from one of her fangs and one of Sesshomaru's and one of Mika's.

She spun her scythe around her body, cutting anyone it came in contact with. She held her hands at her sides, got up on her toes and started spinning like a top. The screams of all her victims as they were sliced and cut echoed around her. The joy.

She stopped and started extending her scythes and random people and cutting off their heads. She even wrapped a scythe around a human soldiers neck and strangled him. When she pulled back her scythe she stumbled and almost fell. She turned around and saw it was wrapped around the sword of one of her opponents.

The other humans saw this and rushed in to attack her but she had one more trick up her sleeve. She wrapped the chain around her hand and sent a volt of electricity through her scythe and into his sword. The others were also in for a shock, their armor passed the electricity onto them as well. When she was done they dropped to the ground, steaming.

Malique was doing well with his two swords. One made with his fang and his mother's, the other with his fang and his father's. By this time the two hundred and something humans had been reduced to somewhere around one hundred and ten while they had the same two hundred and eighty they brought into battle.

He slit the throat of one human and cut the head off of another. He stabbed on of them in his eye and another in his stomach. This was too easy, he didn't even have to try. He could defect them in hand to hand combat, or hand to sword as the case was. He slashed a human across his chest. This was too easy.

oOo

Yosuke had been at his army camp resting from his wounds, but he was worried about his men. He ignored his pain and walked to the battle field. He stopped at a tree and leaned against it, panting. His army and Raine's father's army were not doing well, at this rate they'd all soon be dead. Many of the soldiers had families and he did not want to take them away from their families. They had to admit defeat and surrendered

Chimu was in the ground close by and crawled over to him.

"Outousan, we must surrender," He said hoarse.

Chimu coughed. "No," he coughed again ." The battle-is-not-over." He said between breaths.

"Yes it is, " Yosuke took a deep breath "We've already lost"

Chimu sighed, his son was right. It was time to end this war. There was no way they could win. They were clearly out numbered. I made no difference them continuing to fight anymore. They had already lost too many lives as well as the war.

oOo

"Retreat!" came the call of the fallen soldier leaning against a tree.

The human soldiers stopped their attacks and ran over to their fallen leader. All the youkai sighed. They were very tired and needed to rest. They were all glad for this. The soldiers helped up their badly injured leader and a heavily bandaged soldier.

Yosuke took of a bandage and waved it in the air like a flag; they had surrendered.

Kouga, youkai prince of the Eastern Lands raised his sword in the air and roared his victory. The rest of the army joined in. They raised their swords in the air and roared.

The war was finally over.

oOo

Mika had been in the hot springs bathing when she felt the tingle in her shoulder. Her Sesshomaru was happy which meant they had won. She couldn't help smiling, knowing that her family was safe.

oOo

Raine squeezed the warm water out of the cloth she was using to bathe Thor. After yesterday he got extremely tired and fell right to sleep. He hadn't awaken as yet. Not only was his skin filthy, but he had developed a smell that the people in her home hated. The local miko said once a youkai was in heat, they gave off a scent to tell other youkai that they were ready to mate and that if they were already mated the smell was only appealing to their mate, but completely repulsive to other youkai and humans.

What she said was true, the smell was only appealing to Raine and since she was the one taking care of Thor, Romy sent her to bathe him. She rubbed the dirt off his back and around his wound. Then she moved down to his arm. When she reached his hands she had to stop for a while and clean his claws which was quite hard with her blunt, human finger nails.

Despite the fact that Thor was giving off a smell, lately Raine could smell everything. It was as if her sense of smell had gotten better all of a sudden and this was not until she discovered Thor's name burnt into her back.

Maybe that was it. Maybe he had passed on some of his youkai abilities to her or something. She hoped she wasn't sick, she hated being sick. When she was sick she was grumpy and miserable, which she hated. She sighed and continued bathing Thor.

oOo

The youkai army had returned to their camp where Kouga lived. Everywhere there were tents for the soldiers to sleep in. Most of the soldiers were in their camps being treated by Sakura, with her being part miko she was able to heal them.

To celebrate their victory, Kouga arranged a feast. Kouga had also provided them with youkai harlots for any willing participants. Any and all youkai that could move attended the feast and left with a harlot or two.

At the feast, Kouga made his victory speech.

"My friends, tonight we celebrate our victory; the humans have been defeated and the Eastern Lands are safe. Tonight I have for you a reward," he pointed to the group of female youkai, "harlots ready for you at any time. Now my friends, eat and be merry." Kouga said as he raised his cup of sake.

Sesshomaru and his pups were sitting around the fire in front of their tent. Sesshomaru noticed the his daughter was fidgeting and he could feel anxiety on her aura. For about three weeks now she had been acting quite strange, leaving her room in the middle of the night. She thought he hadn't noticed, but he did.

"Shiaka, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing outousan, I am fine." She answered.

The moment she finished her sentenced he noticed she looked up for a quick second and then looked away. Something was up, he knew it. First Thor and now Shiaka. Either his two pups were in some sort of scheme or trouble together or something else was going on.

He too looked up to try and see what she was looking at but all he saw was tents filled with his soldiers. What was so special about tents?

He blew out the fire and turned to his pups.

"Come my pups we leave at dawn tomorrow. You must sleep." He said.

Malique got up to enter the tent but Shiaka stayed put. Sesshomaru told Malique to go inside so that he could speak to his daughter.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked.

"I'm not tired, I'm going for a walk." Shiaka said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Do not go too far, there are many single male youkai out there and I do not want you to get hurt." He said.

Shiaka chuckled. "I'll be fine, you're the one who taught me how to defend myself." She said.

"I have trained them as well." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl." Shiaka said.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Just don't go too far."

He returned to his tent where he took off his armour and haori before lying down to sleep.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet." Malique said.

Sesshomaru sat up. "Seen what?" He asked.

Malique turned over on his side and faced his father. "She's being courted." He said.

Sesshomaru shot up and went outside and sure enough he saw Shiaka go into the tent of one of his soldiers. This wasn't just any soldier, he was two hundred and sixty years old, making him twice Shiaka's age in human years and eight years her senior in youkai years.

How dare he court his daughter without asking him first? He was the one that chose who was best for Shiaka. Sesshomaru would not have his daughter's heart broken by some playboy that jumped from female to female every five seconds.

Sesshomaru was about to run over to the tent and castrate the bastard when Malique came out of the tent and grabbed his arm.

"Don't ruin this for her. From when she told me, he treats her well. You need not worry." Malique said.

Sesshomaru growled in warning. If Mokuba hurt his daughter it would be the day he was stripped of his manhood.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Raine squeezed the excess water out of her hair and threw it over her shoulder to dry in the wind as she walked to Thor's room where he was being "treated" for a stab wound and also being helped through his heat cycle. She smiled as she remembered the uncivilized things they had done and the awkward positions he sometimes got her body bent into.

If only she were not married. She would have run off with him ages ago, but alas she had and obligation to her husband, which she was breaking by being with Thor. To Raine their vows meant nothing; she didn't mean them. Raine knew that youkai marked their mates, not how, but she knew that they did. That was what she wanted for her and Thor, but she couldn't leave her husband, it would feel like she betrayed her father. It just wouldn't feel right.

She stopped in front of the door to Thor's room and took a deep breath as she straightened her skirt. She took another deep breath and slid open the door, walking inside.

Thor was lying on his side, completely naked, kicking and moaning. Raine found this odd so she moved to get a closer look. Then she realized he was sleeping and probably having a bad dream. She reached out and touched his forehead to check his temperature but immediately had to pull it back because he burned her. The he rolled over on his back and her eyes grew wide at what she saw.

Thor was fully erect.

She quickly got a blanket to cover his lower half but after a while it started to smoke and eventually caught fire, which she had to stomp out. Raine started looking all over the room for something to cover him with in case someone showed up. Then she saw his close. Surely they wouldn't burn because they were his. She gingerly spread his haori over his lower half and waited to see if it would burn. Gladly, it didn't.

She sighed and got up to get some salvae when Thor grabbed her arm and started squeezing it and very tight. She tried to get out of his grasp but her just held on tighter. His other had he used to claw at the ground. With each passing second he held onto her tighter and Raine started to panic. Would he really hurt her? After all he was a youkai.

The all of a sudden, Thor raised his hips of the ground and his body went stiff. He sighed as his seed shot forth and a wet spot formed on his haori.

Raine could not believe what she had witnessed. Thor just had a wet dream in the middle of her nursing station and she had no doubt in her mind that she was the root cause. All she could do was sit there with her mouth open as she watched him ejaculate. She was shocked.

Thor released her hand and lowered his hips. He turned to her and open his eyes slightly and took a deep breath. "Ohayou." He said.

Raine's eyes were still wide with disbelief. She didn't think she could look Thor in the eye, not after that. Her curiosity got the better of her however and she just had to ask: "What was that?"

Thor sat up and tied his haori around his waist. "Spontaneous orgasm." He said.

Raine looked at him confused. She had never heard of such a thing, it sounded made up. "What?" She asked.

Thor ran his fingers through his hair. "It happens at least once during a heat cycle." He said.

Raine chuckled and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

Thor chuckled as well. "When you go into a heat cycle you have to mate, constantly or you'll go into a blood rage and mate anything with a heartbeat. But if you do mate but not regularly during you heat cycle you have a spontaneous orgasm because your body needs it but isn't getting it often enough." He explained.

"I see. I don't really get it, but I see." She said slightly disturbed.

Thor gave her a sly look and she knew exactly what that meant. He undid his haori and threw it across the room. He held Raine's chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her face closer to his, kissing her gently. His arm slithered around her waist and he thrust her body against his. The feel of her rubbing against his groin sent him into a frenzy and he deepened the kiss.

He slowly pushed her onto her back and placed a silencing barrier on the room. Soon the sounds of their love making echoed in the room.

oOo

Back at the camp, one day after his victory, Sesshomaru was having another problem. One more of his soldiers screamed as he was sent flying across the camp. He, Inuyasha and his nieces and nephews had to guard his tent. Such bad timing! Why couldn't this have happened when they were at home?

Shiaka screamed as five bolts of lightning shot out of her body, electrocuting three more horny soldiers. Malique held her hand as she struggled with the burning pain. He too was experiencing these difficulties. Not only was he holding her hand to comfort her, but he needed her comfort was well. They needed to stay in the tent, more so for Shiaka's safety than his.

Her scent was drifting around the camp,indicating that she was ready to mate. By stepping out of them tent she would put herself in danger of being attacked by over two hundred male youkai at once. Now that she was in heat, she was venerable.

They were fighting an almost impossible battle with their inner youkai. Their alter egos wanted desperately to be released, screaming "Mate! Mate! Mate!" More than once Malique's inner youkai almost escaped but he was able to regain control. They had to keep them at bay until Sakura was finished mixing their medicine.

Sesshomaru sighed. He had to find a way to get Shiaka home without her getting raped.

oOo

Mokuba, the youkai courting Shiaka was the only one not trying desperately to get into her tent. He knew he didn't have to try. She was already his.

He hadn't taken her virginity yet but he knew she was holding out for him. So he didn't have to try, he already had her.

Soon they would be mated and he'd be the happiest youkai on earth.

oOo

Raine laid on top of Thor with her head on his chest. He was surprised it had not happened sooner, his heat cycle had started days ago and they had been mating since it began. He looked down at his name burnt into her skin. It was glowing red and Raine said it was pulsing. He wanted to laugh and jump for joy but then Raine would have taken it the wrong way.

He sighed. Should he tell her or let her find out on her own? It was incredible news and he wanted to share it with her, but then again it would be a bit awkward that he knew before her. But he wanted so badly to shout it to the world and let everyone know of his good news but she probably needed to find out on her own; it would be best. To yomi with it, he was going to tell her.

"Raine-" he began, but stopped. Yes he wanted to tell her, but the words seemed to escape him. It was instinct, telling him that he should let her find out on her own. It would be easier on her.

"Yes." She said.

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing." He said. Now was not the time.

Raine sat up. She knew Thor wasn't telling her something and it bothered her. What could be so serious that he could not tell her. Or important? Surely he couldn't be cheating on her. Could he?

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Hai. I simply wanted to see if you were awake." He lied.

Raine looked into his eyes, trying to see if she could tell what he was feeling or hiding, but as hard as she looked she could see nothing. His eyes held no emotion besides joy. Those shining blue depths told he nothing. She would find no answers there.

She laid her head on his chest and started rubbing his stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Finally, he was going home to see Raine after a tiring war. Right now all he wanted was to rest with her by his side and tending to his wounds. He had missed her greatly and longed to have her in his company. He missed her smile, her smell, the taste of her lips; everything about her. He sighed. Yosuke loved his wife but sometimes he felt like she didn't really return that love.

Yosuke groaned in pain as the horse continued on. Each gallop sent a jolt of pain through his broken arm and aching back. In front of him his father rode with his head held high and his back straight. As leader of the army he felt it his responsibility to boost the moral of his men.

A lot of lives were lost in the war, mostly on their side. Telling the families of his fallen soldiers would be a difficult task. The village would be in a state of mourning for quite sometime. Luckily in Yosuke's home the only sadness would come from losing the war. If his father had died only Kami knows how devastated his mother would be.

Chimu was not feeling very well but he still looked, or at least pretended, to be fine for his soldiers. After being so thoroughly beaten in the war, Chimu did not feel very good about his performance or that of his men, but this was not the cause of his sickly feeling.

The worst of all was his wounds were burning and had started bleeding again. But the blood oozing from one particular wound was darker that normal, almost black even. He was feeling dizzy and weak. All he wanted at the moment was to rest, but he could not be seen as weak in the eyes of his men. He took a deep breath to gather some strength. His head fell backwards and his vision became blurry and everything was in threes. He barely heard Yosuke call out his name when he fell of his horse.

Yosuke saw his father fall off his horse and immediately stopped his own steed and got off to check his father. Chimu had fallen on his stomach so Yosuke had to turn him over. The amount of blood that was on the ground was very disturbing. Using his good arm Yosuke tore open his father's haori only to see that his wounds had become infected and the blood flowing from them was very dark.

Yosuke had to get his father home and soon, if not Chimu was sure to die.

oOo

Thor sighed as he watched Raine get dressed after another round of wild youkai sex. They had mated so much in the last week that he had lost count, but he knew it was over twelve, excluding the times before his heat cycle. All he knew was that he definitely wanted her as his mate. The only thing in their way was her husband, he could not mark her if she was with someone else.

He stretched his sore muscles and yawned. Thor was quite tired from mating Raine; he needed to rest and gather his energy for later. Now he only had two days left in his heat cycle which he wasn't very happy with. Although the entire experience was painful, the end of his heat cycle meant less mating for him and Raine and he was not looking forward to that.

He sighed and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows as he enjoyed the look of Raine's perfect body.

Thor felt bad that they could only spend such little time together. It wasn't fair to them. They were so in love and yet could not do as they pleased or be free to see each other at anytime. If they ever did get together officially his father would not approve. History did not need to repeat itself and Thor would make sure it didn't, his family didn't need that. If anything his uncle InuYasha would be there to help/

He took a deep breath and inhaled Raine's scent. The change was already there and it had only been a day. Mika would be very happy, as well as Shiaka and Malique and hopefully so would his father. One thing he was sure of was that Raine would be happy. He just hoped she'd be ready for something like this. How would she explain this to her though? Surely he would find out eventually. He sighed. When it came to that, he and Raine would handle it together.

The burn on Raine's back was still pulsing and it was very annoying. She was very uncomfortable when she sat or lied on her back. She tried a pain killing remedy Myoko gave her but that didn't work at all. In fact, all it did was give her a stomach ache.

Another weird happening was that she had a minor craving for medium rare chicken liver, something that she hated all her life. She had never tasted it but the thought of eating a liver was disgusting enough. Also, vegetables were no longer as good as they used to be and sushi was ten times better. To top it all off, these changes occurred over night, literally. She had no clue what was happening with her body. It all happened so suddenly.

She went over to Thor, who was still naked and got down on her knees and kissed him passionately. She missed their midnight meetings in the forest. Just the two of them sitting in the trees, she'd be in his arms and they'd either talk all night or just stay quiet and enjoy each other's company or just fool around. Either way they were together and that always made her happy.

She pulled away and looked lovingly into his eyes with a smile on her face. Those sapphire eyes just gave her such a warm feeling, so relaxed and at peace. She always felt comfortable around him, another thing she didn't have with Yosuke. The more she compared Thor to Yosuke, the more she felt like she and her youkai lover should be together. If only it were so easy.

She didn't know why, but as much as she wanted to be with Thor and loved Thor, she found it hard to break away from Yosuke, whom she didn't love. It just didn't make sense. Why would she stay with a man she didn't love when she could leave with the one she did? No sense. She sighed. The complications. Why was it so hard?

"You okay?" Thor asked hearing the tone in her sigh.

"Hai,my burn hurts a little." She replied.

"Here let me." Thor said turning her around.

He slid the kimono off her shoulders until the burn was visible. It was still glowing. Slowly he licked it and Raine sighed as the pulsing started to fade and the glow slowly disappeared until her skin was its original colour.

"Arigato koi." Raine said.

"It was nothing. I'd do anything to make sure you're comfortable, especially now." He said.

Raine gave him an odd look. "Okay, what does that mean?" She asked.

He smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Exactly what I said." Was his reply.

oOo

Romy was in her bedroom brushing her long, beautiful hair. She had just taken a bath in the hot spring in the bath house. It was a long relaxing bath with incense and candles as one of her female servants played music for her in the background. It was one of those times she pampered herself. After all she was a Lady and a Lady deserved, infact was owed (in her opinion) such simple pleasures.

As she stared into the mirror and smiled at her reflection, she thought of how to expose Raine when Yosuke returned. She didn't have any proof, but she knew something was going on between her and the youkai she was treating. She could feel it in her bones.

Whenever Raine left to treat his wounds it took her quite long just to apply salvae and a bandage. The second time she confronted the girl, Raine merely said that they were discussing what it was like to be human or youkai. He was curious about the human lifestyle and she the youkai. Simple. Romy didn't buy any of it. They were up to something, she knew all the tricks.

At first, Romy thought that her daughter-in-law was a nice girl, but then she did something to upset her dear son Yosuke and for that she could not be forgiven. Apparently they were over it, but Yosuke didn't even get mad or yell at her. That girl did something horrible to him and all he did was get sad. Raine could not go unpunished. She would pay for hurting her son. Yes that incident was a long time ago, but she didn't like Raine for her son anymore and would do anything to destroy their marriage.

There was a knock on the door and Romy told her visitor to enter. Ayumi entered shyly and bowed.

"Romy-sama, they have returned." She said.

Romy gasped. Finally her Chimu was back home. Oh how she missed her husband, She put down he brush and dismissed Ayumi. She took a good look at herself in the mirror and brushed off her skirt. She had to look presentable for her husband.

oOo

Raine closed the door to Thor's "room" and headed for her bedroom. She was quite tired and need to rest. She yawned and stretched as she neared her bedroom. Her bed was just calling her name, telling her how much it missed her. Yes, she missed it too. All she wanted was sleep.

When she reached the door and was about to slide it open, Ayumi showed up.

"Raine-sama, they have returned." She said. She didn't need to bow, Raine preferred she didn't.

They couldn't be back, not yet. Thor wasn't even gone yet. Yosuke could not be back yet. How would she explain Thor? Oh Kami what to do? Suddenly her burn tingled and she calmed down, no longer worried.

She walked around to the front of her house, Ayumi trailing behind her and sure enough Yosuke was off his horse hugging Romy. When he pulled away from his mother she could see he had a broken arm along with other injuries.

Time for the waterworks. All she had to do was think of something sad and make herself cry so it would look like she really had missed him and was worried about his well being. As she got closer to Yosuke he extended his good arm to embrace her and she tried her best to look like she was holding back tears. When he pulled her into a hug, she "cried" into his sling.

"Okay, okay. I'm here, I'm alive. You need not cry." Yosuke said in a comforting tone.

Raine pulled away from his hug, tears streaming down her face and pretended to try to smile. "I know, it's just," She paused to seem overwhelmed with emotion, "I was so worried about you. I missed you so much." She said sobbing.

"I know I missed you too." Yosuke said stroking her hair. He leaned in for a kiss.

Yosuke was just believing every word she said. Raine couldn't believe he actually bought it and found that forcing herself to cry wasn't so hard. Maybe she was just a natural born actress.

Romy saw the way her daughter-in-law was acting and knew better than to believe her.

"We have a guest staying with us dear." She said.

Yosuke was surprised to hear this. They were not expecting anyone. "Really? Who?" He asked.

"Oh, no one." Raine cut in when she saw Romy was about to speak.

"If it's no one why can't I know who? It's not like they're a youkai or something." Yosuke said.

"Oh but he is." Romy said stressing on the gender.

"What?" Yosuke said looking at Raine angrily.

Damn that Romy! Now what was she to say. "I can explain. You see he-" She began.

"-was just about to leave." Thor cut in.

He stepped out of the house, fully dressed. He looked at the man standing in front of Raine visibly angry and assumed this was her husband. Judging from his clothing he could tell he was a soldier.

He walked over to him. "I am Thor, son of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Mika, Lady of the Western Lands and heiress to the Southern Lands. I hope my stay here has not caused any trouble." He said.

Everyones' jaws dropped, especially Raine's. She never knew that her boyfriend was of royal lineage. Why would he keep something like that from her? Maybe for the same reason as Yosuke but either way he kept something from her.

If Romy had known that she had royalty in her home she would have gone out of her way to make him comfortable but she still felt like something was going on between him and Raine.

Then Yosuke, Raine, Romy and the rest of the army got down on the ground and bowed to Thor.

"Please rise." Thor said.

Yosuke was the first to rise. "No my Lord, your stay has been no trouble." He said.

Thor turned to Raine and took her hand. "Arigato fair maiden. If not for your kindness I would be dead right now." He said before kissing the back of her hand, making her blush. Thor bowed to her before walking away in the blink of an eye.

"Where is your father?" Romy asked Yosuke.

Yosuke became pale and looked down at his feet. He knew this was coming, he knew it wouldn't be long before his mother asked that dreaded question. He ordered the soldiers to move his horse and braced himself for his mother's reaction.

Romy gasped. Lying on the horse, bleeding and limp was her dear husband Chimu. She could not believe her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands and dropped to her knees, shaking her head as the tears started to flow.

"No." She sobbed.

Yosuke went over to his mother and got down on the ground in front of her so that she no longer had to look at his father's body and hugged her.

"We tried to get him back home in time, but it was too late." He said.

"No!" Romy screamed into her son's chest as she started rocking back and forth.

Yosuke looked over to Raine who was also on her knees with her hands held limp by her sides as she stared at the ground in shock and disbelief. He slid over to her and pulled her into his embrace. She held onto his good arm and put her nose in his shoulder. A lone tears slid down her cheek and Yosuke's.

Chimu was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Thor watched Raine for nearby, he was too far away to hear what they were saying but he knew what had happened just by looking. Obviously the deceased was someone closed to his Raine's heart otherwise she wouldn't have been on her knees crying. He hated the fact that he could not be there to comfort her but he knew he had to stay hidden if their affair was to remain a secret.

He had to give her credit for her performance when her husband arrived. Thor had never known she was such a good liar. The fake tears was the icing on the cake, her husband bought it hook, line and sinker. The tears that ran down her smooth, olive cheeks this time however, were genuine. If only he could just come out of hiding and go over there and hold her and comfort her with loving words and actions. He sighed. If only.

oOo

Mika was in her room sleeping, since she had nothing better to do, when she smelt him. The man that held her heart and had her undying love for all eternity. Her Sesshomaru. He was back. She was so excited!

She jumped out of bed and ran down to the entrance of the palace. Sesshomaru didn't even have time to say "konnichiwa" when she jumped on him making him fall backwards. She turned turned his face to hers and planted a big wet kiss on his luscious pink lips and kissed him all over his face like she hadn't seen him in a thousand years.

"I-missed-you-so-much." She said between kisses.

"I missed you too." Sesshomaru said.

Miraculously, Sesshomaru was able to get up but the was problem was that he couldn't get Mika off of him. The more he tried to pull her off his body, the tighter she hugged him which meant the less oxygen he received from the air. He grabbed Mika's sides and pulled and tugged to get her off but she still held on. It wasn't like he didn't miss her but the lack of air was making him dizzy and his face was blue.

"Mika-I-can't-breath," He said gasping but she didn't seem to be listening because she squeezed him tighter with her legs wrapped around his waist. "The-children."

With the mention of her pups, Mika jumped off of Sesshomaru and pulled them into a literal bone crushing hug. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, taking in the oxygen he had longed for. He knew that their pups would get her off of him. Now he had to get her off of the pups so that she didn't kill them.

"Okaasan-I-can't-breath." Shiaka and Malique said in unison.

Sakura, InuYasha's daughter, had managed to gather the herbs necessary to brew a tea to ease Shiaka and Malique's heat cycle and also a sort of youkai repellent to get Shiaka home safely.

"I missed my babies." Mika said. Then an all too familiar scent reached her nose. Soon enough Thor arrived.

Mika forgot all about how much she missed Shiaka and Malique and went to hug him. As he carried his mother inside, since she refused to let him go, his twin younger siblings told him of what a great battle he missed.

oOo

Romy let go of Yosuke and went over to the horse where Chimu's body was. She just couldn't believe her husband was gone. They had been married for twenty-eight years and in that time he fought in other wars and every time she was worried sick, expecting some one to tell her that he had died and no one ever did, but this time her worst nightmare became a reality. She didn't know what she would do without him.

She knelt on the ground, her head level to his which flopped so limply by the horse's side. She took his hands and slowly pulled him off the horse, resting his dead body on her lap. She didn't mind the blood staining her kimono, all that matter was that the man in her arms. She brushed the hair from his face to get one last look at the man she loved for most of her life.

Romy never imagined that their marriage would end this way; she always pictured them growing old together and dying together. She never pictured herself without Chimu by her side. It seemed impossible for her to live without him. In all her life she never thought she would experience such pain.

At that moment she felt empty inside, like someone had reached into her heart and ripped out her beating heart. How could the gods be so unkind? She wasn't a saint but she did not believe she deserved to have the love of her life taken from her so abruptly. She wanted her Chimu back. She couldn't live without him. Without him she had no soul. She was...hollow.

Yosuke watched his mother's actions. He too was devastated by his father's death. He just couldn't believe or understand why he had been taken from them. Who would he talk to when he and Raine were having problems? Who could he ask about their opinion on the best first anniversary present? They say that with every wedding there is a funeral and to Yosuke it always sounded funny but now it seemed like and insane twist of humor.

"I'll be back okay?" He said to Raine. She nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

He slowly let her go and rose to his feet, walking over to his mother and kneeling beside her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Come okaasan, lets go inside." He said trying to get his mother away from his father.

"No, I can't leave him." Romy said.

"Okaasan we must go inside." He said trying hard not to cry.

"No." Romy said sniffling.

"Okaasan, he is," Yosuke just couldn't bring himself to say that last word. Saying it only made it official, saying it only made this whole situation real. He took a deep breath. "he is in Ama now."

Reluctantly, Romy allowed Yosuke to take her away from Chimu. As they walked into their home, he stopped to help up Raine. Romy buried her face in his chest and cried her broken heart out. When they entered the house all the servants were lined in the hallway and bowed as they passed. Yosuke ordered one of the male servants to prepare for Chimu's cremation. At the mention of her dead husband, Romy began to cry even worse.

Yosuke stopped in front of his bedroom door and slid open the door. "Raine I know you need me right now but my mother needs me even more. As much as I want to be with you right now I have to look after my mother. Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked. Again Raine nodded. Yosuke kissed her forehead and continued to his mother's room.

Raine slid the door closed and sat on her bed. Still absorbing the news of her father-in-law's passing. The fact still hadn't quite sunken in. Her father-in-law was gone; the one person in that house that she liked was gone. She never really talked to him or anything by the was a great man and it was a great loss. From the first time she saw Chimu, Raine loved him. And now he was gone.

oOo

Later that evening, after Yosuke got his mother to calm down and eventually to sleep, he stopped by his room to see how Raine was doing. Not only was he concerned with her emotional state, but with his; he needed someone to talk to and to comfort him like any other normal person would.

When he slid open the door he saw Raine lying on her side with her back to him. As far as he could see she had a cloth in her hand, no doubt soaked in tears. He sat beside her, the bed sinking with his weight but she didn't move and inch. All she did was stare into space. Yosuke changed his position and was now lying beside her, facing her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Raine cleared her throat and sniffled. "Yeah I'm fine. It just brings back some memories." She said.

Yosuke stroked her cheek. "About your mother?" He asked. She nodded.

Raine could see it in his eyes, Yosuke wanted to cry as much as she did and Romy did, but for some reason he wasn't. His father just died for Kami's sake why on earth wasn't he crying? In a time like this he couldn't be acting all "manly" and thinking that men don't cry. Why in Kami's name were they capable of doing this if they weren't supposed to? He couldn't be thinking like that now. So why wasn't he crying?

Then she remembered how she felt the night her mother died. Being the oldest of four she didn't want her younger siblings to see her cry. She wanted to be strong for them and show them that she was okay and they would be okay. She was afraid that if they saw that she was hurting that they would feel even worse.

"Come here," She said to Yosuke opening her arms to hug him. "Are you okay?" She asked when his head hit her chest.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No you're not." Raine said.

"Yes I am." He said.

"No you're not." She said.

"Yes I am." He almost shouted.

Sensing this, Raine lowered her voice and started to stroke his hair. "You aren't Yosuke." She said.

This time he was silent and there was a long moment of silence between them. Then almost out of nowhere Yosuke said : "It's not fair." Raine felt the front of her kimono dampen.

Raine shushed him and stroked his hair. "You'll be okay just let it all out. It'll do you some good." She said.

Yosuke grabbed her kimono and buried his face deeper into her chest as he cried harder. "It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair." He sobbed.

When Yosuke calmed down they went outside to witness Chimu's cremation. Romy did not attend, it was just too painful. As Chimu's body burned, the villager's prayed and Yosuke and Raine just stared at the dancing flames with blank expressions on their faces. Myoko had agreed to sing at the ceremony.

Chimu would be greatly missed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Thor woke up and stretched his tired muscles. On his dresser was his medicine. He groaned in annoyance. Now that he finally put his heat cycle to good use, he didn't like taking it anymore, but he no longer had Raine to keep him occupied all day so he had to. He climbed out of bed, completely naked, and walked over to his dress and took his medicine. It was the foulest tasting thing on earth; he really heated taking it.

He scratched his stomach as he walked over to his clothes wardrobe. He put in a deep green haori and hakama with a grey obi. On his outfit was various grey markings indicating his royal status. His hair was sticking up at odd angles when he saw his reflection. He reached for his brush and made his knee length hair look tidy. Maybe he should cut it again. He had no clue how his mother and father could manage hair so long.

As soon as his parents awaken, it would be time for breakfast, which wouldn't be long because it was almost dawn. His father always liked to get an early start on things, but his mother loved to sleep in. After being mated so long she got used to the early hours.

Thor closed his bedroom door. Three doors down were Shiaka and Malique's rooms, respectively, and right in front of his was his parents'. By the time he got to the dining hall Shiaka and Malique were already there and his parents were several steps behind him. When Mika and Sesshomaru entered the dining hall they all sat to eat.

"Your mother tells me you have a mate." Sesshomaru said to Thor as the chef started serving breakfast.

"She's not my mate." Thor answered, upset with his mother's loose tongue. She gave him an 'I couldn't help it I'm just so proud' look.

"Well she must be important if you decided to stay with her instead of going to war." Sesshomaru said.

"I didn't tell him that part." Mika said quickly.

Sesshomaru started eating and everyone followed suit.

"Well she is, I love her greatly." Thor replied wanting the subject to be dropped.

"How much do you love her?" Sesshomaru asked.

Thor sighed. Since when was everyone so interested in his personal life? He did wish his father would drop it already, he really didn't want to talk about Raine, at least not yet. He didn't want to say something and get ahead of himself. There was no certainty that he and Raine would even stay together. Could that be what fluffyouiki was speaking of?

"Must I answer?" Thor asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you did." Sesshomaru said.

Thor sighed again. He knew the answer to that question.

"I live for her and I'd die for her. Her scent reminds me of home after it rains. She has the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen, you can read her every emotion just by looking in them and when she cries it looks like a storm is raging in her eyes. She's a magnificent dancer and and excellent singer with a body to rival that of any goddess. She is my heart and soul. Words can not express how much I love her." Thor answered.

"You speak of her so passionately and yet she is not your mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

Thor gave his mother one last glare and she shrugged with a smile on her face. "Like I told mother; our relationship is quite complicated right now so I am waiting to see where things got from here before I make anything official." He said.

Shiaka could tell Thor wanted the focus of the conversation to be as far away from him as possible so she decided to turn all their attention on her.

"Someone's asked me to be his mate." She announced.

Thor's jaw dropped. Shiaka, his little sister, was going to be mated.

"What? You've been dating?" He asked. Shiaka nodded proudly.

Mika on the other hand was trying hard not to cry. Her little baby girl was growing up. Shiaka was going to be mated to the man of her dreams and start her own family and she would finally get some grand children.

"Mokuba finally asked you?" Mika asked. Shiaka nodded, also trying hard not to cry.

Sesshomaru, who just recently found out about this whole courting business, was happy for Shiaka but still protective of her. Then he heard Mika's words.

"You knew all along?" He asked.

Mika nodded. "Shiaka's had a crush on him since she was one hundred and thirty years old, of course I knew." She said.

"Why is it that I am always the last to know? Before I can bless this union I will have to inspect him." Sesshomaru said.

Shiaka gasped. "So you approve?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded. She jumped from the table and ran out of the room to tell Mokuba the good news.

Now everyone's attention turned to Malique. He seemed to be the only one without a potential mate.

"What?" He asked.

"So who's your special lady?" Thor asked.

"I'm not ready for that sort of commitment so for now I'm just a ladies' man." He said with pride.

Thor and Mika broke down in a fit of laughter.

oOo

Raine sat in front of her dresser. No brush in hand, or comb. No pins in her hair, no perfume sprayed on, no lipstick, no jewellery. Nothing. Her objective was not to beautify herself, she was staring at the half dead figure lying on her bed. Yosuke. It was almost mid-afternoon and he hadn't moved an inch all day. He wasn't asleep, he was just lying there, looking into space. For the entire day thus far.

She knew it seemed cold hearted to her, but she was in no way mourning Chimu's death. He was her father-in-law yes but she barely knew him. The only reason she was crying the day before was because seeing his dead body brought back memories of the night her mother had died. The mention or sight of death be it animal or human always did that to her.

Now to get Yosuke on the road to recovery.

"Are you going to lie there all day?" She asked.

"Hai." Yosuke replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't feel like moving." He answered,

"Well if you lie there all the time you're going to get bedsores and don't say I didn't warn you when I refuse to nurse them," Raine picked up her towel from her dresser. "I'm going to take a bath."

"My father just died Raine. I miss him." he said when she reached the door.

Raine turned around and walked over to him, kneeling by his side. "I know, but just because your father did doesn't mean your life has to end. I don't expect you to get over this in a day. I'm still not over my mother's death. Just remember that your life isn't over yet." She said.

"But my father has always been there for me. When ever I needed advice I would go to him and now that I'm married I need his advice more than ever. I need him." Yosuke said.

Raine couldn't believe she was going to say this but she had to. "Can't you ask your mother for advice?" She almost choked.

"She gives terrible advice, she thinks revenge solves everything." Yosuke said.

"My mother once told me 'Education is what you get when you read the fine print experience is what you get when you don't'. Some things are taught and others you have to learn for yourself; you parents can't teach you everything nor can they protect you forever. You have to live your own life." She said.

Yosuke nodded. She had a valid point.

Now that she'd cheered him up a bit, Raine left to take her bath.

oOo

Romy was in her bedroom holding Chimu's pillow to her chest, crying and rocking back and forth. She couldn't believe her Chimu was gone She couldn't function without him. He was her courage, her rock, he very life line. How could she continue to live? He was her everything and now she had nothing. The one person she loved more than her son was gone. Lost forever.

She couldn't bring herself to leave her bedroom, where everything in it reminded her of her beloved Chimu. As long as she had these he would always be with her. His sword, armour, clothes, everything that was his. Romy didn't care for food or anything else. All she needed was her Chimu memorabilia and her life was almost complete.

She coughed and sniffled. She laid on the bed and put Chimu's pillow over her face, inhaling his smell. Oh how she loved the way he used to smell. It was the best smell in the world to her. The smell of a real man. She breathed it in again. The heavenly smell of her beloved. Romy knew the longer she did this the less air would reach her lungs, but she didn't care; all that mattered was the smell of her dear departed husband.

"My Lady don't!" Ayumi snatched the pillow off of Romy's face. "Master Yosuke sent me to check on you."

Romy said nothing. She was furious! She took Chimu's smell away from her. She 3asn't about to let that happen. Her husband was taken from her but his smell was not. It was the one thing that she had that came close to the actual man and she wasn't about to let some dumb servant girl take that away from her.

She stood when Ayumi reached the door. Ayumi turned around and asked Romy if she was going to be okay. In her hands were all the pillows in the room, she was going to make sure that Romy didn't kill herself. Later she would return for the sharp objects.

Romy ran at Ayumi and jumped on her, pushing her through the shoji door.

"Give me back Chimu!" She screamed.

She grabbed Ayumi's throat and squeezed her wind pipe while banging her head against the ground.

Raine had just finished her bath and was heading back to her room when Romy and Ayumi broke through he shoji door. She instinctively stepped back and stood there in shock. When she saw Romy start attacking the poor girl she stepped in to help Ayumi.

"Romy stop this." She said pulling on the woman's arm to get her off Ayumi, but Romy was stronger than she looked. When Raine got Romy off Ayumi, the older woman turned around and punched her in her face, making Raine fall backwards with a bleeding nose.

Ayumi tried to crawl away and get Yosuke, but Romy jumped on her back and started pounding her face into the floor. She kept on yelling: "Give me back Chimu!"

Yosuke, having heard the news, left his room to find his mother. In the middle of the hallway he found her beating up a poor servant girl and Raine on the floor dripping wet in a loosely fitting towel and her hand to her nose. He went over to his mother and pulled her off of Ayumi, who forgot all about the pillows and ran away

"She took away Chimu!" She screamed, trying to get away from Yosuke who was on his knees with her facing him.

"Okaasan, she did not take away outousan." Yosuke said it though it pained him to.

"Yes she did!" Romy screamed still trying to get away.

"No she didn't." Yosuke said.

"Yes she did!" Romy screamed.

Then all of a sudden, Yosuke slapped his mother in her face. "Get a hold of yourself! She didn't take outousan away. He's dead!" He shouted.

Romy stopped struggling and looked into Yosuke's eyes, tears forming in her own and shook her head.

"Accept it okaasan." He said in a soft voice.

Tears started to flow down Romy's face as she continued to shake her head. She picked up the pillow she was smelling and retired to her room, locking the door.

Yosuke turned to Raine, who was by now, standing and watching. He took a deep breath and got up off the floor. He went over to Raine and looked at her nose.

"Let's get you to Myoko." He said.

oOo

Raine was in the forest waiting for Thor. Her nose still hurt from the punch Romy gave her, which was surprisingly good. Ayumi also had a broken nose, a broken jaw, a burst lip and two missing teeth. The poor girl was now so afraid of Romy that she vowed never to set foot in that wing of the house again.

It was amazing the things people would hold onto when mourning the death of a loved one.

Thor jumped out of the trees and rushed towards Raine. "Are you okay? I smelled your blood." He said.

"I'm fine. My mother-in-law punched me in my nose earlier." She explained.

"She took out the man's death on you?" Thor asked as he inspected her nose. She hissed when he touched the bridge.

"No, she took it out on a servant girl. They got into a brawl and when I tried to break them up she punched me." Raine explained further.

"I see," Thor said after his inspection. "I have an elixir at home that can mend broken bones. My sister got it from my cousin during the war, but you won't need it. Hell, you can't even take it."

"Yes I do. This thing will take so long to heal. And why can't I take it?" She asked.

Thor smirked. "My heat cycle ends today." He said changing the subject.

Raine's lips curled upward. "I like where this is going." She said.

Thor scooped up Raine and gently laid her on the ground. He leaned down and kissed her as he worked off his haori, obi and hakama as she took off her kimono. Once their clothes were off, he kissed her neck and kept travelling downward until he reached her belly. He kissed her stomach and gently rubbed it. Just beneath her skin was someone very special to him.

Raine noticed the special attention he was paying her stomach. She put two and two together and finally figured out why he was acting so strange.

Thor made his way up her belly and kissed her lips again with more love and passion. As he kissed her, he slowly turned around her body until their lips had to part. Now that she was on her stomach, he got on his knees and place his hands on her hips, raising her body off the ground a little. The burn on her back started to glow.

She clenched her teeth as Thor slowly and gently entered her. No matter how many times she slept with him it always hurt the same way. Soon her body was jerking back and forth in time with his thrusts and she found herself praising him with her moans. Each time they made love, it was better than the last.

Thor pulled her closer to his body. His wilder side had given him an idea; something that Thor was sure would drive her mad. But Thor wasn't so sure he should do it for fear of hurting her, but on the other hand it seemed fun so he decided to do it.

Still inside her, he turned her on her side and raised her left leg over his shoulder and placed her right leg between his thighs and slid his body even closer to his, sliding all of him inside her.

Raine was curious as to what Thor was doing. Then came the painful part. He put her legs on another awkward position and then slid even more of his length deeper inside of her; making the sex ten times better. He had no clue what he was doing to her. He body was on fire; she never felt so good in her life. She moaned louder and clawed at the ground.

Thor thanked his inner inu for the advice, this position really did drive her mad. She was practically singing. Next time he would not question his inner inu. Since this position presented a bit of a problem with hand placement, Thor put one hand on her left knee and the other pushing down on her right thigh.

He moaned and tilted his head back. Apparently this position was a positive for him too. He felt like was going to explode; a giant bomb of pure bliss. He put more pressure on Raine's thigh as he thrust faster. He felt like molten heat was coursing though his veins.

Raine was panting. She was getting tired fast and he burn was pulsing. She didn't think she would be able to even walk home. Unfortunately, her peak was near. Her toes curled and she moaned as she reached her peak.

Thor took Raine's leg off his shoulder and turned her over on his hands and knees. His inner inu was telling him to mark her but he knew he couldn't, at least not yet. The two sides of him fought and fought until Thor gave up and let his inner inu take over. His fangs elongated and he bit into Raine's shoulder as he released.

When Thor pulled out of her, she turned on her back and looked up at him panting.

"I'm...pregnant. Aren't I?" She asked.

Thor nodded. She smiled before passing out from exhaustion.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-three

Raine yawned and stretched as she sat up. She wasn't very comfortable while sleeping anymore. Her back almost always hurt when she woke up. She climbed out of bed and started feeling a little dizzy. She propped herself up against a wall and took sometime to catch herself. Odd, that never happened before. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the trunk where she kept her clothes.

She didn't even take five steps before she started feeling nauseous. She stopped and held her stomach. Before she knew it she was on her hands and knees throwing up. She stayed there, still on her hands and knees and shaking. She started to cough. Then the feeling hit her again and she threw up. She stayed that way for a good while and the feeling didn't come back. Certain that she wouldn't throw up again, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went back to bed to wake Yosuke.

She shook her husband a few times and he rolled over on his back groaning.

"I threw up." She said.

"Okay." He said and went back to sleep.

Raine rolled her eyes and started shaking Yosuke again, but this time he refused to wake up. She couldn't blame him; the sun wasn't even up yet, but she needed him.

"Yosuke I've gone into labour." She said.

"What!" He shouted bolting straight up.

"I threw up." Raine said.

oOo

While Ayumi was cleaning her bedroom, Raine went out into the gardens with Jiro to write a letter to Thor. It had been two weeks since he sent Jiro and yet she couldn't find something to write him. Maybe this time she would think of something to write. She started with Jiro and how much fun they were having, followed by her pregnancy status and she just kept on writing.

When she was done, she put the letter in Jiro's gold collar and told him to deliver it to Thor. Then to her surprise, Jiro grew ten times bigger and flew off. She didn't know he could do that. At the moment, Jiro's amazing abilities didn't matter, only her letter reaching her beloved Thor mattered.

oOo

Thor was in the hot spring relaxing with Malique and Sesshomaru. Mika's battle with Mokuba would soon commence and they all wanted to relax before it began. Shiaka asked for a few days to train Mokuba since she knew her mother's style of fighting, after all Mika did train her. Shiaka knew all of her mother's weaknesses. Mokuba kept losing to Shiaka because he was afraid he hurt would her, so he held back. Since this was the case, Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed to give them extra time.

Seeing Shiaka with Mokuba made Thor miss Raine even more. They didn't have to hide their feelings anymore, but he and Raine did. It depressed him to some extent and it hurt him that he had to hide the woman he loved. For the time being it was for the best. He secretly wished that Raine would leave her husband, but he wasn't pushing her into anything. If she decided she no longer wanted to be with him and stay with her husband then he would accept that, but she really loved him then what was taking her so long?

Thor looked up upon hearing a familiar roar only to see Jiro. That only mean one thing; Raine had sent hi a letter. He was so excited to hear from her. As he landed, Jiro returned to the size of a kitten and floated down like a feather into Thor's arms. Jiro had spent so much time with Raine that he now smelled like her. How he missed her, he could bury his face in Jiro's fur all day long.

He took the letter out to Jiro's collar and read it:

"_My dear Thor, since the last time I've grown quite a bit, but that's expected seeing that I'm pregnant and all. I'm still getting used to it; with the mood swings and everything. Jiro and I are getting along very well, he's a lot of fun and we've grown quite fond of each other. He is very playful and loves going on walks with me. The morning sickness is a little worse; I threw up for the first time today. The baby hasn't started kicking yet, but I'm patiently awaiting the day that it does. I'm a little nervous about the pain but I'll be happy once the baby starts moving. I'll write you next week. I love you and miss you."_

"What's that?" Malique asked.

"It's nothing." Thor lied. He walked out of the hot spring, the temperature of the hot spring immediately dropped, and put back on his kimono. The second he arrived in his room he would write a letter to Raine.

"Jiro smells like a female." Malique said once Thor was out of earshot.

"A ningen female." Sesshomaru said.

oOo

Mika looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a kimono like the one her Sesshomaru wore the first time she saw him except in blue and white. She also wore armour and boots. With Shibo no Katana on her hip, she was more than prepared fro her battle with Mokuba.

She did not expect Sesshomaru to pick her to fight her future son-in-law; she wasn't qualified fro the job. Sesshomaru was the better fighter and a much tougher opponent to face. Even Thor, Malique or Shiaka herself would have been a better option. It had been a while since she fought someone. More like one hundred and eighty years to be exact. She sighed. Her Sesshomaru was wise and knew what was best, she put all her trust in him.

Speaking of whom, Sesshomaru slid open the door to their bedroom and wrapped his arms around her as he licked her neck. Mika turned around and licked the underside of his chin.

"Our son worries me." He said.

Mika stopped licking Sesshomaru.

"Thor has never given us a reason to worry. What is it about our son that worries you so?" She asked.

"I fear he is in love with a human." Sesshomaru said.

Mika sighed and smiled up at her mate.

"Thor is smarter and wiser than you give him credit for. He knows what happened between InuTaisho and Izayoi, he will not allow that to happen again. When push comes to shove he will handle his responsibilities. You are his father and you have raised him well and he is more like you than both of you think." She said.

"I don't want history to repeat itself or for our son to get hurt." Sesshomaru said.

"I know koichii, I know. But like always we will be here for him." Mika said.

oOo

Shiaka strapped on Mokuba's armour and tightened it to fit his body. Today was the day he would fight her mother and she had never been more scared, nervous and confused in her life, not only fro Mokuba but for he mother as well. No one knew why her father picked her mother. It didn't really make sense. Either way, Mokuba was more than prepared for the fight.

"You're shaking." Mokuba said taking Shiaka's hand off of his shoulder and kissing it.

Shiaka shook her head. "It's nothing." She said.

Mokuba moved her hand to his cheek and sighed as he rubbed his face against her warm, smooth flesh.

"No matter what, tonight I will take you to my bed and we shall be eternally bound. I promise." He said.

Shiaka blushed and turned away. "You make it sound so poetic." She said.

Mokuba held her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her face to his. They looked into each other's eyes and fro the first time since they had been together they really felt like they should be together. In that one moment nothing else mattered to them except each other. For the first time they felt like soul mates.

Shiaka took a deep breath as she stroked Mokuba's cheek with her thumb. Before she could mutter those three words he kissed her, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his body, still holding her other hand as he gave her the roughest, hungriest, most passionate kiss they ever shared. When he pulled away he was out of breath.

She smiled, her eyes beginning to water. "I love you." She whispered.

Mokuba kissed her again, this time gentler. " I love you." He said.

A knock sounded at the door. Thor poked his head inside.

"Okaasan is ready." He said.

"Hai." Shiaka and Mokuba said.

oOo

On the battle field , Sesshomaru and Malique were already there. Mika arrived, then Thor followed by Shiaka and Mokuba. Shiaka stood by Malique, who stood by Sesshomaru who was next to Thor.

"Chichiue, I do hope you will be fair." Malique said.

" I certainly will be." Sesshomaru said.

Upon hearing her father's words Shiaka became worried.

Mika and Mokuba stood facing each other on opposite sides of the field, hands ready to draw their swords.

Mokuba made the first move and removed his sword from its sheath, holding it in front of him. He took a deep breath and in the blink of an eye he was above Mika, ready to strike. He had moved so fast that no one had seen him. He brought down his sword and Mika blocked his attack with Shibo no Katana and pushed him away.

Before he could land she yelled: "Death Strike" as she swung the sword in a circle beside her and a shimmering green light shout out of her sword, digging up earth as it made it's way towards Mokuba.

Seeing that the attack was too fast for him to dodge, Mokuba counter attacked. He lifted his sword above his head and brought it down, slicing through air. A white light shot out of his sword, colliding with Mika's attack and causing an explosion.

Sesshomaru and the others choked and coughed as smoke and dust blew everywhere. They shielded their faces with the sleeves of their kimonos when they smelled something familiar; Mika's acid. Soon enough, through the thick dust and smoke they could see green light where Mika stood. She had transformed her sword into her acid whips.

When the smoke cleared, Mokuba was surmised to see Mika holding two whips in her hands. No matter, that didn't scare him. One thing Sesshomaru had taught him was never underestimate your enemy and always be prepared. He expected no less from his Lord's mate.

Mokuba again used his speed attack and this time appeared behind Mika. She quickly spun around and wrapped a whip around his waist and threw him some fifty yards away. The burn he sustained from that whip was very painful and he wished never to feel that whip again. It was then that he realized that the whips were either coated with or made of pure acid. Okay then. New Plan.

Mokuba stood and returned his sword to its sheath. He used his speed again, but this time he ran towards Mika. He pulled his sheath from his obi and hit Mika in her stomach. His speed combined with the force of his blow sent her flying several feet backwards. He returned his sheath to his obi.

Mika coughed as she stumbled to her feet. She did not expect that. Fine then, she could play rough too. She returned one of her whips to its sword from and held it over her head, opening her palm and letting it rest flat on her palm. It began to spin faster and faster until it was a shimmering blue disc and hurled it towards Mokuba. He, however, quickly pulled his sword from its sheath and halted her attack inches from his waist and sent it flying back at her. She caught it as it returned to a sword.

She thought she had tricks did she? Well so did he. He stabbed his sword into the ground and pushed it forward with such force that it sent earth flying in Mika's direction. Using the one whip that she had not transformed she turned every last chunk of earth into dust.

Mokuba again used his speed and appeared behind Mika. He grabbed her ponytail and spun her around and around until he himself got dizzy and let her go, but she just did a back flip and landed safely.

Sesshomaru grinned. He had trained her well. She was almost as good as he was. Now to see if she would use Shibo no Katana's one attack that only they knew about. She looked to him for a split second in which he nodded.

It was now time to bring this battle to an end. Mika returned her other whip to a sword and fused the two swords together.

"Now to end this." She said.

She stabbed Shibo no Katana into the ground and a single green line raced towards Mokuba. The when it was but an inch in front of him it vanished. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the earth beneath Mokuba's feet began to glow green. Before he could even think of running he was surrounded by green light. He screamed in agony.

It felt like his skin was being singed off or like if he were being turned inside out. Was this the end of him and Shiaka? He could not lose this battle for that would mean losing his true love.

Thinking he had enough Mika pulled the sword out of the ground.

Mokuba collapsed, landing face first in the dirt.

Shiaka moved to run to his aid but Sesshomaru held out his hand to stop her.

"Intervene now and he will have lost. The fight isn't over yet." He said.

He was in so much pain. He could barely move. But he had to ignore it, he had to fight through it, he had to win. Winning meant spending the rest of his life with Shiaka, with his true love. He could not just give up and throw that away. He coughed as he slowly tried to get up. The pain was way too much to bear but he did not think of it.

He was able to get up onto his knees but no further. His legs were most damaged by the attack. He drew his sword and held it in front of him. He took a few deep breaths and collapsed again.

"Mokuba!" Shiaka screamed and tore away her father's hand as she ran to him. She pulled him onto her lap as she sat beside him.

How could her own mother do this to her intended? Her mother knew how much she loved him and still defeated him so they wouldn't be together. Of all people she thought her mother would understand. She started crying as she missed him already.

Mika and Sesshomaru walked towards Shiaka, when they tried to touch her she turned around and growled. She was very upset.

"Mika." Sesshomaru said.

"Shiaka. I see now why your father chose me. He knew that I wouldn't go easy on Mokuba. He knew I would push Mokuba to show me how much he loves you; to show me how much you are worth to him. I see that now. You are worth his life and even when he was too weak he tried to fight for you. I approve." Mika said.

"As do I," Sesshomaru said "Mokuba is hereby released from his bond."

Shiaka looked down at Mokuba, tears streaming down her face and kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-four

For a little over a week now, Thor and Raine had been exchanging letters to each other and once again they were both happy. About two days ago Raine had written to tell Thor that her baby had started kicking and this news brought great joy to Thor and at the same time sadness; he wished he could rest his palm on her belly and feel his child kick his hand. At least he hoped it was his.

Along with the news of the child's first movement, Raine also wrote of her uncertainty concerning the child's biological father. She explained to Thor that before Yosuke left for war she had slept with him and soon after that she slept with Thor. Upon hearing this news, Thor became deeply hurt. Considering the circumstances he would have been more hurt if the child was born human without his knowledge of the possibility that the child may not be his, but either way he was still distraught.

He had been pondering for sometime whether or not he should ask his parents about hanyou pregnancies. He needed to know if the child was his and he didn't want to wait until its birth. He feared that if he did, it would hurt too much to even consider that possibility and eventually he would leave Raine. So he decided that the best person to ask was his father since he witnessed first hand a hanyou pregnancy. He was scared to ask his father and though he was the best choice, he decided to ask his mother.

So now, there he stood, in front of his parents' bedroom door; hand raised and ready to knock. Before his knuckles could hit bamboo the door slid open and his father stood tall in front of him wearing a towel around his waist.

"May I speak to Okaasan?" Thor asked.

"Your mother is…resting. I need not tell you why." Sesshomaru said.

"Worry not, I won't ask. When she is…not resting, could you tell her I would like to speak with her onegai." Thor said.

Sesshomaru nodded and Thor turned to return to his room.

"You seem troubled. What bothers you my son?" Sesshomaru asked.

Thor stood there and considered whether he should answer his father's question or not. After all, Sesshomaru was more than qualified to answer his. But he was afraid. Afraid that his father would try everything in his power to stop him from seeing Raine and that was something he didn't want. He took a deep breath. It only made sense to ask his father, plus he was there already so it didn't make sense wasting a trip. He took a deep breath.

"How…um. How do you know if a…uh….human is um…carrying a hanyou child?" Thor asked

For the first time since he was born, Thor saw a hint of emotion on his father's face and it scared him. It wasn't anger, rage or fury, nothing along those lines, but it was worry. For a split second his father's stoic mask left its place.

Sesshomaru grabbed his son's shoulders and looked him in the eye, never blinking once and Thor could see the worry in his father's eyes. For the first time Thor could read his father's emotions through his eyes and this time he wasn't scared but entranced.

"My son, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sesshomaru asked.

Thor moved his father's hands off his shoulders and stood tall. He was finally brave enough to show his father that he was no longer a boy, but a man.

"Chichiue, I will handle my business and I will not fail you as a son." Thor said.

Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Onegai, Thor, onegai. Do not tell me you bred a human." Sesshomaru said.

Thor sighed. "Well then if you won't help me I shall leave." He said and turned on his heel.

Sesshomaru watched his son walk away from him, head high, shoulders back and he realized that Thor was no longer the ten year old boy that fought with Rin or the baby he held in his arms for the first time. His son had indeed grown up and it happened so fast he didn't see it coming or didn't have time to prepare. It seemed that his son had grown up overnight and he had never been prouder of him

"Her scent." Sesshomaru said.

Thor heard his father's words and stopped. His lips curved into a smile and he turned to face his father. Using his he demon speed he ran into his father and hugged him for the first time in years.

"Arigato chichiue." He said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

oOo

Raine was having a little lower back pain, her baby seemed unusually restless tonight. She figured it would be a while before it would settle down so she decided to go for a walk in the gardens. She didn't want to go too far in case Yosuke woke up and found her missing and panicked.

She groaned as she tried to massage the pain away, but that didn't seem to work so she found a bench and held onto its back as she bent over as far as her stomach allowed and continued to rub her lower back. She took even, deep breaths as she tried to concentrate on something else. She hissed in pain as her baby kicked again.

"You know you're really hurting me." She said.

"You smell as good as the first day I smelt you." A familiar voice said.

Raine turned around to find Thor standing right behind her. Before she could even tell him anything he cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She finally started to relax and her pain lessened. She missed his kisses and his skin on hers. He was so warm and so gentle. She had missed him so much.

"Only Kami knows how much I've missed the tasted of your lips," Thor said "And how much I've missed you."

Raine reached out to him with a bit of hesitance. Could this be a dream? An illusion? Could she have missed him so much that he mind was playing tricks on her? Her "dream" became a reality when Thor took her hand in his own and placed it on his cheek. Assuring her that he was real.

Without warning, Raine broke into tears and threw herself into Thor's arms, not mindful of her belly.

"Oh how I've missed you so." She sobbed.

Thor took a deep breath, taking in her scent.

"I've missed you too." He said.

Raine groaned in pain as her baby kicked much harder than before.

"The baby's quite restless tonight." She said.

Thor placed his palm on her belly and the moment he did, he felt the chid kick and he couldn't have been happier. He got down on his knees and started to rub her stomach and purred at the same time. He felt Raine relax as well as the child she was carrying and soon enough, her baby remained quiet. He returned to his full height and rubbed his nose against Raine's cheek and began to purr.

Raine slowly started to get sleepy. She could feel herself slowly slipping into the land of dreams. She sighed as a feeling of serenity ran through her body. Her eyelids became heavy and she could barely hear Thor purring in her ear anymore.

Thor stopped purring and raised his nose to the air. There was no doubt about it, he was coming; Raine's husband. Way to spoil a moment. Thor didn't want to leave Raine, not so soon. He just got there. Not even a good ten minutes and already he had to leave. It wasn't fair! He looked down at Raine, into those beautiful grey eyes. Such joy shone in those grey orbs that he wished he didn't have to leave her and in his place leave sadness. But he had to, as much as it would hurt her and him.

"I must go my love, but you shall hear from me again. I promise." Thor said.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard, like it was the last kiss he'd giver her, the last time he'd see her, smell her, touch her, taster her, feel her. He kissed her like the world was going to end tomorrow.

"I am so sorry." He said.

Before she could even say goodbye he was gone. The taste of him still lingered on her tongue and she slowly raised her hand to her mouth. She would hear from him again, he promised. She looked down at the ground as her hand fell from her mouth. He would return. He would. He would.

"Raine what are you doing out her alone?" Yosuke asked as he walked up to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"I couldn't sleep." She said in a low, saddened voice. Her head still down.

Yosuke tilted her face up so that she was staring him in the face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She sighed and walked away from him, heading inside.

oOo

Thor landed on the balcony outside his bedroom, happy that he was able to confirm that the child Raine carried was his, but still sad that he had to leave her so soon. If only he could have stayed longer, if only he had a little more time with her.

Those two words appeared in their relationship quite often. "If only."

Too often.

He walked into his bedroom and took off his haori. He threw himself into his bed and closed his eyes, thinking of his Raine. That long ebony hair that was smoother than silk, her beautiful grey eyes that reminded him of the storm clouds his sister and brother could conjure at will, full pink lips that were sweeter than strawberries and skin more radiant than the sun itself. Thor loved and admired everything about his Raine. There was nothing about her he didn't like. Her smile, her laugh, her personality. She was the epitome of perfection.

He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and rested his chin on his knees. He sighed. If only.

His bedroom door slid open and his mother walked in. She closed the door and sat on his bed.

"Your father told me." She said moving his hair from his face.

Thor turned away from her and clenched his eyes shut trying hard to hold them back.

Mika smelled the salt in her son's tears and placed her hand on his back reassuringly.

"I'm not here to lecture, punish, or chastise you Thor. I sensed your despair the second you walked into your room. I don't like to see my babies depressed, it depressed me. So please Thor, talk to me. Not as your mother but as your friend." She said.

Thor looked down at his bed sheets and sighed. He could no longer hold back his tears, a droplet of salty liquid fell from his eye.

"I love her and miss her," another tear "she's married…and she's with me. She's married and she's carrying my child." Thor stopped, more tears falling from his eyes as he looked for the words to express how he felt. "I just wish she would leave her husband."

Mika started rubbing his back in circles.

"You can't expect a married woman to leave her husband for someone else." She said.

Thor turned to his mother and raised his chin off of his knees and stretched out his legs. He shook his head.

"We've been together since her marriage began. She doesn't love him mother, she doesn't love him. She loves me." He said.

Mika reached out to stroke his cheek.

"I understand." She said.

Thor hit her hand away from his face and jumped of his bed.

"No you don't understand! Raine loves me. She's supposed to be with me." He sobbed.

"Sweetie calm down." Mika pleaded rising from the bed and walking over to her son.

"No!" He shouted. By this time he was so overcome with emotion that he just couldn't take it anymore. He felt Mika wrap her arms around him and rub his back.

"Let it out sweetie. Let it all out." She said.

Thor dropped to his knees, taking Mika down with him. He was still sobbing.

"It's not fair." He sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

"I know," Mika sniffled "I know." She said as she started rocking back and forth.

oOo

After an hour or so of comforting Thor, he finally fell a sleep and Mika tucked him in. She sighed as she looked down at her son, face red and eyes puffy and swollen. Seeing him like this reminded her of how depressed she was when she was pregnant with him. She really hoped none of her children would have to go through the same things she did.

She left his side and went to the door. Before she opened it she looked back at Thor and her eyes fell to the floor. She turned around and opened the door only to see a half naked Sesshomaru standing outside. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

"I worry about him." She said.

"He will get over it in time." Sesshomaru said.

"I fear that he won't" Mika said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

For a little over a week now, Thor and Raine had been exchanging letters to each other and once again they were both happy. About two days ago Raine had written to tell Thor that her baby had started kicking and this news brought great joy to Thor and at the same time sadness; he wished he could rest his palm on her belly and feel his child kick his hand. At least he hoped it was his.

Along with the news of the child's first movement, Raine also wrote of her uncertainty concerning the child's biological father. She explained to Thor that before Yosuke left for war she had slept with him and soon after that she slept with Thor. Upon hearing this news, Thor became deeply hurt. Considering the circumstances he would have been more hurt if the child was born human without his knowledge of the possibility that the child may not be his, but either way he was still distraught.

He had been pondering for sometime whether or not he should ask his parents about hanyou pregnancies. He needed to know if the child was his and he didn't want to wait until its birth. He feared that if he did, it would hurt too much to even consider that possibility and eventually he would leave Raine. So he decided that the best person to ask was his father since he witnessed first hand a hanyou pregnancy. He was scared to ask his father and though he was the best choice, he decided to ask his mother.

So now, there he stood, in front of his parents' bedroom door; hand raised and ready to knock. Before his knuckles could hit bamboo the door slid open and his father stood tall in front of him wearing a towel around his waist.

"May I speak to Okaasan?" Thor asked.

"Your mother is…resting. I need not tell you why." Sesshomaru said.

"Worry not, I won't ask. When she is…not resting, could you tell her I would like to speak with her onegai." Thor said.

Sesshomaru nodded and Thor turned to return to his room.

"You seem troubled. What bothers you my son?" Sesshomaru asked.

Thor stood there and considered whether he should answer his father's question or not. After all, Sesshomaru was more than qualified to answer his. But he was afraid. Afraid that his father would try everything in his power to stop him from seeing Raine and that was something he didn't want. He took a deep breath. It only made sense to ask his father, plus he was there already so it didn't make sense wasting a trip. He took a deep breath.

"How…um. How do you know if a…uh….human is um…carrying a hanyou child?" Thor asked

For the first time since he was born, Thor saw a hint of emotion on his father's face and it scared him. It wasn't anger, rage or fury, nothing along those lines, but it was worry. For a split second his father's stoic mask left its place.

Sesshomaru grabbed his son's shoulders and looked him in the eye, never blinking once and Thor could see the worry in his father's eyes. For the first time Thor could read his father's emotions through his eyes and this time he wasn't scared but entranced.

"My son, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sesshomaru asked.

Thor moved his father's hands off his shoulders and stood tall. He was finally brave enough to show his father that he was no longer a boy, but a man.

"Chichiue, I will handle my business and I will not fail you as a son." Thor said.

Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Onegai, Thor, onegai. Do not tell me you bred a human." Sesshomaru said.

Thor sighed. "Well then if you won't help me I shall leave." He said and turned on his heel.

Sesshomaru watched his son walk away from him, head high, shoulders back and he realized that Thor was no longer the ten year old boy that fought with Rin or the baby he held in his arms for the first time. His son had indeed grown up and it happened so fast he didn't see it coming or didn't have time to prepare. It seemed that his son had grown up overnight and he had never been prouder of him

"Her scent." Sesshomaru said.

Thor heard his father's words and stopped. His lips curved into a smile and he turned to face his father. Using his he demon speed he ran into his father and hugged him for the first time in years.

"Arigato chichiue." He said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

oOo

Raine was having a little lower back pain, her baby seemed unusually restless tonight. She figured it would be a while before it would settle down so she decided to go for a walk in the gardens. She didn't want to go too far in case Yosuke woke up and found her missing and panicked.

She groaned as she tried to massage the pain away, but that didn't seem to work so she found a bench and held onto its back as she bent over as far as her stomach allowed and continued to rub her lower back. She took even, deep breaths as she tried to concentrate on something else. She hissed in pain as her baby kicked again.

"You know you're really hurting me." She said.

"You smell as good as the first day I smelt you." A familiar voice said.

Raine turned around to find Thor standing right behind her. Before she could even tell him anything he cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She finally started to relax and her pain lessened. She missed his kisses and his skin on hers. He was so warm and so gentle. She had missed him so much.

"Only Kami knows how much I've missed the tasted of your lips," Thor said "And how much I've missed you."

Raine reached out to him with a bit of hesitance. Could this be a dream? An illusion? Could she have missed him so much that he mind was playing tricks on her? Her "dream" became a reality when Thor took her hand in his own and placed it on his cheek. Assuring her that he was real.

Without warning, Raine broke into tears and threw herself into Thor's arms, not mindful of her belly.

"Oh how I've missed you so." She sobbed.

Thor took a deep breath, taking in her scent.

"I've missed you too." He said.

Raine groaned in pain as her baby kicked much harder than before.

"The baby's quite restless tonight." She said.

Thor placed his palm on her belly and the moment he did, he felt the chid kick and he couldn't have been happier. He got down on his knees and started to rub her stomach and purred at the same time. He felt Raine relax as well as the child she was carrying and soon enough, her baby remained quiet. He returned to his full height and rubbed his nose against Raine's cheek and began to purr.

Raine slowly started to get sleepy. She could feel herself slowly slipping into the land of dreams. She sighed as a feeling of serenity ran through her body. Her eyelids became heavy and she could barely hear Thor purring in her ear anymore.

Thor stopped purring and raised his nose to the air. There was no doubt about it, he was coming; Raine's husband. Way to spoil a moment. Thor didn't want to leave Raine, not so soon. He just got there. Not even a good ten minutes and already he had to leave. It wasn't fair! He looked down at Raine, into those beautiful grey eyes. Such joy shone in those grey orbs that he wished he didn't have to leave her and in his place leave sadness. But he had to, as much as it would hurt her and him.

"I must go my love, but you shall hear from me again. I promise." Thor said.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard, like it was the last kiss he'd giver her, the last time he'd see her, smell her, touch her, taster her, feel her. He kissed her like the world was going to end tomorrow.

"I am so sorry." He said.

Before she could even say goodbye he was gone. The taste of him still lingered on her tongue and she slowly raised her hand to her mouth. She would hear from him again, he promised. She looked down at the ground as her hand fell from her mouth. He would return. He would. He would.

"Raine what are you doing out her alone?" Yosuke asked as he walked up to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"I couldn't sleep." She said in a low, saddened voice. Her head still down.

Yosuke tilted her face up so that she was staring him in the face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She sighed and walked away from him, heading inside.

oOo

Thor landed on the balcony outside his bedroom, happy that he was able to confirm that the child Raine carried was his, but still sad that he had to leave her so soon. If only he could have stayed longer, if only he had a little more time with her.

Those two words appeared in their relationship quite often. "If only."

Too often.

He walked into his bedroom and took off his haori. He threw himself into his bed and closed his eyes, thinking of his Raine. That long ebony hair that was smoother than silk, her beautiful grey eyes that reminded him of the storm clouds his sister and brother could conjure at will, full pink lips that were sweeter than strawberries and skin more radiant than the sun itself. Thor loved and admired everything about his Raine. There was nothing about her he didn't like. Her smile, her laugh, her personality. She was the epitome of perfection.

He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and rested his chin on his knees. He sighed. If only.

His bedroom door slid open and his mother walked in. She closed the door and sat on his bed.

"Your father told me." She said moving his hair from his face.

Thor turned away from her and clenched his eyes shut trying hard to hold them back.

Mika smelled the salt in her son's tears and placed her hand on his back reassuringly.

"I'm not here to lecture, punish, or chastise you Thor. I sensed your despair the second you walked into your room. I don't like to see my babies depressed, it depressed me. So please Thor, talk to me. Not as your mother but as your friend." She said.

Thor looked down at his bed sheets and sighed. He could no longer hold back his tears, a droplet of salty liquid fell from his eye.

"I love her and miss her," another tear "she's married…and she's with me. She's married and she's carrying my child." Thor stopped, more tears falling from his eyes as he looked for the words to express how he felt. "I just wish she would leave her husband."

Mika started rubbing his back in circles.

"You can't expect a married woman to leave her husband for someone else." She said.

Thor turned to his mother and raised his chin off of his knees and stretched out his legs. He shook his head.

"We've been together since her marriage began. She doesn't love him mother, she doesn't love him. She loves me." He said.

Mika reached out to stroke his cheek.

"I understand." She said.

Thor hit her hand away from his face and jumped of his bed.

"No you don't understand! Raine loves me. She's supposed to be with me." He sobbed.

"Sweetie calm down." Mika pleaded rising from the bed and walking over to her son.

"No!" He shouted. By this time he was so overcome with emotion that he just couldn't take it anymore. He felt Mika wrap her arms around him and rub his back.

"Let it out sweetie. Let it all out." She said.

Thor dropped to his knees, taking Mika down with him. He was still sobbing.

"It's not fair." He sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

"I know," Mika sniffled "I know." She said as she started rocking back and forth.

oOo

After an hour or so of comforting Thor, he finally fell a sleep and Mika tucked him in. She sighed as she looked down at her son, face red and eyes puffy and swollen. Seeing him like this reminded her of how depressed she was when she was pregnant with him. She really hoped none of her children would have to go through the same things she did.

She left his side and went to the door. Before she opened it she looked back at Thor and her eyes fell to the floor. She turned around and opened the door only to see a half naked Sesshomaru standing outside. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

"I worry about him." She said.

"He will get over it in time." Sesshomaru said.

"I fear that he won't" Mika said.


End file.
